Del Amor al Odio hay una Eternidad
by paky
Summary: Edward dejó a Bella después del incidente de su 18º cumpleaños; sin saber que sus 3 regalos de cumpleaños le durarían eternamente. Bella no es capaz odiar a Edward Cullen, pero teniendo toda una eternidad para practicar, ¿quién sabe?
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Me encontraba en mi casa en España. Habían pasado ya diez años desde que lo había visto por última vez. Y nueve desde que había tenido a mis niños.

– ¿Mamá, algún día me contarás de mi papá? – me preguntó mi hija mayor por tres minutos, Rosalie. La había nombrado así por la hermana de _él_. Me negaba a mencionar su nombre. Después de tanto tiempo seguía doliendo.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– ¿Por qué te dejó? Si tú aún lo amas, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo hubiese sido hace… ¿diez años atrás?

– Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a él cariño. – le respondí. Ella me observó con duda.

– Sí, pues no sé cómo, si ni siquiera sabe que existimos. Ya sé que después de tenernos lo buscaste. Pero si tú no pudiste encontrarlo, ¿cómo va a encontrarnos él a nosotros? – ¡Te dejó, mama! ¡Ya está bien de sufrir por ese desgraciado! ¡No te merece! – Sus ojos se pusieron negros como el carbón. Jamás les había hablado mal de él; al contrario. De lo demás se enteraron en Volterra. Jane se había encargado de decirles cómo me habían encontrado.


	2. Cap 1

**El inicio**

Me enamoré. Me enamoré como nunca lo había hecho. Para mí todo aquello me supuso.

Un cambio radical en mi vida. Él era el hombre más maravilloso que pudo crear Dios.

El era mi alma, mi corazón, mi razón de vivir. Estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por él. Por el que me prometió amor eterno, el que me prometió que nunca me dejaría, el que me dijo que jamás se separaría de mí, me juró que me amaba, que yo era su existencia, que no podría vivir sin mí.

Esa noche en nuestro prado, después de decidir cómo llevaríamos nuestra vida, después de decirme tantas cosas bonitas, me entregué a él.

– Bella, te amo, cielo. Y te deseo. Pero no sé si esto esté bien, te puedo hacer daño. – me dijo.

– ¡Oh, vamos Edward! Tú nunca me harías daño. Te necesito. Sé que me amas como yo te amo a ti. Quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma. – le dije. Qué tonta fui.

Nunca se me iba a olvidar esa noche. Fue la noche más mágica que había vivido en mi vida. Me había entregado al amor de mi vida. Fue muy lindo. Nos besamos con tanto amor, que el resto del mundo, en ese momento no existió; se detuvieron todas las guerras, de tanto amor que nos demostrábamos. Las caricias fueron suaves, llenas de ternura. Pronto se volvieron más urgentes, llenas de pasión, cargadas de necesidad de placer. Por más que mis capacidades de seducción fueran nulas, mi cuerpo parecía responder solo, llevado por el instinto.

Cuando desperté estaba en su brazos. Lo miré a la cara y le dije:

– Buenos días, cariño. Gracias por regalarme tan lindo momento.

– Tonta, Bella. Soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias por hacer que me sienta vivo. Princesa, te amo.

Con eso nos volvimos a besar y me llevó a casa. Yo estaba encima de una nube. No podía haber nadie en este planeta más feliz que yo, no habría nadie en este planeta que me pudiera separar de él. Lo amaba. Él era mi primer amor y sería el único. Porque, como al primero, no se ama nunca a nadie. Yo sabía que él estaría en mi corazón por siempre; que nada, ni nadie en el mundo conseguiría que dejarla de amarlo. Isabella ya no existía más sin él. Éramos una misma persona en cuerpos distintos.

Bajé a desayunar con mi papá. Desayune rápido, dentro de poco vendría buscarme Alice para ir al centro comercial: día de compras.

Así pasaron las semanas, hasta que llegó ese fatídico día. El día en el que mi mundo acabó, el día en que perdí mi alma, el día que el ser más maravilloso del mundo me destrozó el corazón, el día en que su careta cayó al piso.

¡Tonta ilusa enamorada!


	3. Cap 2

**Descubriendo mi futuro I**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su partida. Dos semanas en que mi mundo de cuento de hadas se había convertido en un mundo de terror.

_Dos semanas antes:_

– Alice, ¡es que a tu hermano le pasa algo! ¡Últimamente está muy raro!

– Bella, él ya hablará contigo. Tú no te preocupes, ya sabes que Edward es un poco…

– Bipolar. Sí, Alice. Pero conmigo dejó de ser bipolar hace tiempo ya. No sé. Sé que le pasa algo. Hablaré con él. Últimamente, cada vez que se despide de mí, me besa como si fuese la última vez; me mira y en sus ojos sólo veo sufrimiento. Sé que algo no anda bien, pero no sé lo que es. – medité unos segundos. – ¿Será que le aterra convertirme?

– No, no creo, Bella. Bueno, yo me voy que tengo que terminar de arreglar unas cuantas cosas en casa. Saluda a Charlie de mi parte. ¡Chao!

Hice la cena para Charlie, subí a mi habitación, cogí ropa y me fui para el lavabo a darme una ducha y cepillarme los dientes. Pensé en que tenía que escribirle un e-mail a mi mamá.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, ahí estaba mi dios griego. Tan hermoso como un ángel; de seguro él sería el más hermoso de todos ellos.

– Bella, ponte ropa cómoda iremos a dar un paseo. Necesitamos hablar. – me dijo solamente. Ni siquiera un beso me dio. Empecé a mirar mis pies descalzos; sabía que algo no iba bien. Un miedo a perderlo me invadió. Sacudí mi cabeza quitándome esa idea de la cabeza. Él no me podía hacer eso, me amaba, ya me había entregado a él. No. Mi Edward nunca me haría eso, él era todo un caballero. – Bella, bella. ¿Estás bien? – En su rostro pude ver una máscara de preocupación.

– Sí, tranquilo. No me pasa nada. Sólo me mareé un poco. – mentí. Me abrazó y me besó en la frente.

– Vamos, princesa. Cámbiate, se nos hará tarde.

Me cambié con lo primero que encontré, unos tejanos negros y un jersey de lana azul eléctrico; me puse mis zapatillas deportivas negras y me hice una coleta. Cuando salí del lavabo, me subió en su espalda y me dijo: "Agárrate fuerte, princesa."

Saltamos por la ventana de mi habitación y nos dirigimos al bosque que había al lado de mi casa.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí Edward?

– Bella, lo he pensado mucho y creo que esto no puede seguir

– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que estás intentando decirme?

– No puedo seguir con esto, Isabella. No puedo compartí mi eternidad contigo. No te amo tanto. Tú quieres más; quieres que te convierta. Y yo no estoy seguro de que tú seas la mujer con la que deseo vivir mi ni vida siempre.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Tú no me amas?

– Sí, sí que te amo. Pero no tanto como para convertirte. No sé si pasaría mi existencia contigo.

– Pero yo me entregué a ti… Pensé…

– Ese es el problema, Isabella. Tú creíste. Yo no estoy seguro, no me convienes. Yo quiero vivir distintas relaciones y tú ya diste por hecho que yo me iba a quedar contigo.

– Tú… tú… eres… un monstruo. – estaba muriéndome por dentro, pero no quería que me viera destruída.

– Ya te dije que era un monstruo y tú me aceptaste.

– No me puedo creer lo que estás haciendo Edward. – ya no puede aguantar más y rompí en un llanto que no me dejó ni hablar.

– Cuídate, Isabella. Se feliz que yo lo seré. Los de mi especie olvidan con mucha facilidad.

Con eso me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Yo empecé a correr por el bosque sin saber muy bien dónde iba.


	4. Cap 3

**Descubriendo mi futuro II**

No supe muy bien lo que pasó los días siguientes. Sólo que parecía un zombi. No comía, no podía dormir; las pesadillas eran espantosas, no hablaba.

Mi amigo Jacob hizo lo imposible por hacerme reír, por ver a la Bella que Edward Cullen había destrozado, aquella Bella que él había matado. Sin embargo, nada funcionaba; me estaba dejando morir y la gente que de verdad me quería estaba muriéndose conmigo. Mi papá, Charlie, ya no podía más y me puso un ultimátum.

– Bella, o te das una oportunidad de vivir, de volver a ser feliz o te mando con tu mamá. Yo no sé qué hacer para verte mejor. Ya no puedo cuidarte, cielo. Tienes dos días para cambiar tu situación o Renée vendrá a buscarte. – me advirtió. Pobre, de verdad le estaba haciendo sufrir. Esto no podía continuar así, necesitaba pensar, así que me fui a _nuestro_ prado para poder pensar qué hacer con mi vida.

Pensé y pensé. Decidí seguir adelante. Nadie, tan despreciable como Edward Cullen, por mucho que lo amara, tenía derecho a destruirme. No después de no amarme. Él tenía razón, era un monstruo, y de los peores. Recordé el día en que lo había visto por primera vez en el instituto, cuando me dijo que era mejor no ser amigos. ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Cuando dio mi primer beso… La primera vez que me dijo que me amaba… Recordé todas y cada unas de sus mentiras… Ese día fue en el que comencé a odiar a Edward Cullen. Jamás volvería a estar en mi vida.

Ese día empezaba mi nueva vida.

Empecé a quedar con mis compañeros de clase, a ir a La Push con mi mejor amigo, Jake. Volvía a reír y a comer pero algo en mí no andaba bien. Todo lo que comía, lo vomitaba y cada día estaba más gorda no sabía muy bien lo que me pasaba, hasta que Leah, que sabía toda la historia con el Cullen, sugirió que me hiciera un test de embarazo. Le dije que eso era imposible, que él era un vampiro. Los vampiros estaban muertos, no tenían vida interior ¿Cómo iba a estar embarazada? Aún y con esas se puso tan pesada que lo fui a comprar y me lo hice.

Cuando vi el resultado casi me muero. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ya había enterrado a Edward Cullen en un rincón de mi cabeza, ya no me hacía daño y ahora tendría un niño que me recordaría a él, no lo podría superar.

Me fui a _nuestro_ prado otra vez, llorando, porque la herida se había vuelto a abrir. No podía dejar de hacerme daño, nunca lo haría. No, no. Yo no podía tener a ese niño, no estaba preparada, no podía… Y entonces fue cuando _lo_ escuché.

– _Mamá, no nos mates._

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

– _Soy tu hija, mamá. Una de ellas. Por favor, no nos mates._

Eso no podía ser. No tenía bastante con escuchar la voz de él en sueños o cuando hacía algo peligroso; cosa que se me había vuelto una costumbre normal; si no que ahora también escuchaba la voz de su hijo. Definitivamente yo me estaba volviendo loca.

– _Mamá, no estás loca. De veras, estamos aquí. Te queremos. Por favor, no nos mates._

– No. Tú no puedes ser real. Sólo eres mi imaginación. ¡Por Dios! ¡Es que nunca iba a poder olvidarme de ti!

– _Sí, mamá. Lo podrás olvidar. Serás feliz. Y me escuchas porque no somos unos bebés normales. Te recuerdo que mi papá no es muy normal._

– ¡Madre mía! ¡Es real! ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo le digo a Charlie?

– _No. No, mamá. Al abuelito no le puedes decir. No aún._

– ¿Cómo que no? Él se enterará tarde o temprano. ¡Mírame! Cada día tengo más panza. ¿Cómo hago para que no se entere? Tengo que ir al médico y le dirán.

– _No, no. No puedes ir a un médico normal. Te tienes que ir a Italia. Ellos sabrán qué hacer, mamá. No tengas miedo, nunca más volverás a estar sola._

– ¿Cómo que a Italia? ¿Qué hay allí?

– _Mamá, allá vive el clan más poderoso de los vampiros. Ellos te protegerán y te ayudarán._

– ¿Y a Charlie qué le digo?

– _Dile que necesitas un cambio de vida. Él lo entenderá._

– Vale, lo intentaré. Pero no les prometo nada. También tengo que despedirme de los chicos de La Push.

– _Hazlo. Si no tío Jake no te lo perdonara nunca. Él te entenderá mami, tranquila. Y pronto habrá una alianza entre vampiros y licántropos._

– ¿Cómo que licántropos?

– _Más adelante ya sabrás, mamá. Ya sabrás._


	5. Cap 4

**Despedida**

Le conté a Charlie que necesitaba viajar, que necesitaba pensar qué hacer con mi vida y cómo quería enfocar mi futuro.

– Bella, cariño, te veo mucho mejor. Hasta has engordado unos kilos. Si tú crees que es lo mejor para ti, yo te apoyo. No me hace mucha gracia que vayas sola, pero es tu decisión y te apoyaré. Con una condición.

– ¿Cuál, papá?

– Que me digas dónde vas.

– _No le digas dónde vas. No lo puede saber nadie, mamá._

– Papá, no sé a dónde me dirijo. Me voy a la aventura. – le respondí con una sonrisa para darle confianza.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes a dónde vas?

– Tranquilo, papá. Te prometo llamar dos veces por semana. Y cuando sepa cuál es el destino, lo sabrás. ¿Vale? – le di un beso en la frente y lo miré con una sonrisa en el los labios que, por primera vez, sí que me llegó a los ojos. Estaba feliz. Iba a ser mamá y uno de mis bebés hablaba conmigo, me querían y nunca más estaría sola. Pero el odio por él aumentaba cada segundo.

– Está bien, preciosa. Si es lo que tú quieres, lo entiendo. Sé que eres una chica responsable y si de verdad tú quieres esto, seguro que te hará bien.

– Papa. Renée. ¿Cómo crees que lo tome ella?

– No te preocupes, Isabella. Yo hablaré con ella y ella entenderá.

– Gracias, papá. Eres el mejor padre que pude desear. –se lo tenía que decir, no sabía si lo volvería ver.

– _Lo volverás a ver, mamá; pero tardarás en hacerlo._

– Papá, voy a despedirme de Jake. Quiero irme mañana.

– Está bien, Bells. Ve.

Iba camino a La Push y cada vez se me hacía más y más difícil pensar en qué decirle, pero una voz en mi cabeza me habló:

– _Mamá, cuando llegues tú dile al tío Jake que te toque la barriga; nosotros nos encargamos de todo._

– No me acostumbro a esto, ¿seguro que no estoy loca?

– _No, mamá. No estás loca._

– Bien. Ya casi llegamos.

A lo lejos podía divisar ya la casa de Jake. Llegué, me bajé de mi furgoneta y me dirigí a la puerta. Mi amigo salió antes de que yo pudiera tocar.

– Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo? ¿Tú por aquí?

– ¡Jake! – ya estaba timbrando; no sabía cómo le iba a decir.

– ¿Qué tienes, Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí, Jake. Sólo que…

– ¡¿Qué, Bella?! ¡Me estás asustando!

– No, tranquilo. Estoy bien. Sólo… ¿Podrías poner las manos en mi barriga, por favor?

– Bella, si querías intimar conmigo, sólo tenias que decirlo. – rió.

– ¡Noooooo! No es nada de eso.

– Ya lo sé, Bells. Es que es un poco raro; aunque tú ya eres un bicho muy raro… ¡Sino mírate! ¡La eterna amiga de los chupasangre! – se carcajeó.

– ¿Cómo sabes tú…? ¿Te lo dijo Leah?

– Bella, yo sé más de lo que tú crees. Pero con el tiempo lo sabrás, tranquila. Yo no te lo puedo decir. Tú eres rara pero muy lista. Lo descubrirás, ya lo veras. Bueno, ¿para qué has venido? Aparte de querer que te meta mano. – volvió a burlarse.

– Jake, ya no te rías de mí y hazme caso. No es broma. Jake, por favor, tócame la barriga.

_**Bebé Varón:**_

– Este chucho no la tocará. Te lo dije, hermana. Su cabeza no da para más.

– Sí lo hará. Lo vi.

Mi mamá seguía repitiéndole que lo hiciera y éste sólo le gastaba bromas. La verdad que era un poco terco. No sabía qué clase de amigos tenía mi mami, sólo esperaba que con el tiempo fuera más inteligente. El futuro le tenía preparado algo grande para su clan y si el perro ese no era más inteligente, no sabía qué pasaría.

– Vamos, Jake. Hazlo por mí, por favor. – le volvía a pedir mi mamá.

– Está bien, Bella. No sé lo que quieres, pero te haré caso.

– Jake, por nada del mundo saques las manos. Sé que te puedes asustar en un principio, créeme, a mí también me pasó, pero, por favor, aguanta muchachote o pensaré que eres poco hombre. – esta vez mi mamá se burló del perrito.

– Bella, por favor, no me va asustar tu barriga… – rió.

Por favor, ya se decidía. Ahora sólo me quedaba hablar con el chucho.

– Sé amable. – medio me ordenó mi hermana. – Recuerda lo que será tuyo en un futuro.

_**Jacob:**_

No sabía qué le pasaba a Bella, pero la veía nerviosa. Yo haría lo que me pidiera. Maldito chupasangre. ¿Cómo le había podido hacer eso a ella?

– _Lo sé, Jacob. Es un maldito. Ahora, no separes las manos del vientre de mi madre o perderé el contacto contigo. Con los licántropos esto cuesta mucho._

– _¿Cómo que tu madre? ¿Cómo sabes lo que soy? ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué carajo haces en mi cabeza?!_

– _A la primera pregunta, mi mamá es Bella. A la segunda y a la tercera, sé lo que eres porque puedo leer tu mente y adentrarme en ella por mi condición: soy medio vampiro, medio humano; un hibridó nos llamarían. Ahora escucha, y de lo que te diga no puedes contarle nada a ella y debes bloquearlo para tu manada. No lo puede saber nadie. Mi papá buscará a mi mamá aquí en Forks dentro de tres meses. Ella ya no estará, nos vamos a Italia para que nos pueda tener. Allí está el clan más grande de vampiros que existe. Ellos la ayudarán a que nazcamos sin que muera. Tú serás siempre su mejor amigo; ella cuenta con tu apoyo; te quiere mucho. Ayúdala. Esto no será fácil para ella y sobre todo, contrólate delante de mi padre. Ese mal nacido no se puede enterar dónde está mi madre; no todavía. Ella necesita tiempo, mucho tiempo; para superar todo el daño que le hizo. Tú vendrás a vernos dentro de dos años a Italia, a Volterra. Mi hermana te llamará una semana antes. En dos años podremos terminar con el trabajo que tenemos que hacer en Volterra. Confía en nosotros, serás muy importante para nosotros. Sólo confía._

No sabía porqué pero algo me decía que tenía que confiar en él y así lo haría.

– _Está bien. Haré lo que me dices. Confió en ti. Cuida de Bella. Intenta que sea feliz._

– _Lo será, Jake. Lo será. Simplemente confía en mí. Otra cosa. Cuando vengas a Italia tienes que traer a Leah y Seth, ellos también tienen parte en este nuevo futuro que unirá a dos de las especies más poderosas del mundo._

– E_so no lo entiendo bien, pero supongo que con el tiempo todo se verá._


	6. Cap 5

**Como habréis podido ver, a algunas sí les conteste los comentarios y a otras no, así que para que veáis que os tengo presentes y que aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios, os agradezco a todas públicamente.**

**Aleja Cullen Black Potter**** , ****Hajabeg452****, Conny!, capi, ****Aleja Cullen Black Potter**** , ****LiiQanLu**** , ****JaliceJalice**** , ****ANITA ROCIO****, ****michi nolet**** , ****miadharu28**** , ****miadharu28**** , ****Tast Cullen**

**Espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Si no, me mereceré un tomatazo. Si me dejé a alguien hagánmelo saber.**

* * *

**Volterra**

Así fue como me despedí de Charlie, con la escusa de que quería comenzar de nuevo y que aquí no podría. Al principio no le hizo mucha gracia, pero lo aceptó.

En el aeropuerto me pasó algo muy extraño, pero mi vida ya estaba llena de cosas extrañas. Empecé a escuchar los corazones de la gente, a sentir su olor y, por un momento, algo de sed. Pero ahí estaba mi pequeña para informarme de todo:

– _Mamá, lo que sientes es nuestra sed. Tenemos hambre. Pero tranquila, aguantaremos hasta que lleguemos. Aro ya te espera en el aeropuerto de Florencia. No te preocupes, no te hará preguntas, puesto que lo sabe ya todo. Mi hermano pequeño se lo comunicó._

– _¿Cómo que le comunicó? ¿Quién es Aro? ¿Cómo lo hizo?_

– _Él puede leer la mente, como papá, pero con la diferencia que también puede comunicarse mentalmente con quien desee y controlarlo a su voluntad. Tranquila, mamá. Todo estará bien, sólo quedan unas horas._

Todavía no me creía lo que me estaba pasando. La ropa ancha que llevaba me ocultaba la barriga, a Charlie le dije que con la ansiedad que tenía por todo lo que me había pasado me dio por comer y por eso mis kilos de más.

Estaba más o menos de un mes y ya tenía la barriga de una de seis; y cada minuto crecía más y más. Me dolía mucho el cuerpo.

Subí al avión y me dormí, esa vez sin pesadillas. Tuve un lindo sueño de tres lindos niños. La más alta era castaña con el pelo muy desordenado y con unos enormes ojos verdes, se parecía tanto a Edward. Detrás de ella corría un niño de pelo castaño, como el mío, con rizos y con el mismo color de ojos que yo, se parecía mucho a mí, pero la sonrisa era de _él_. Por último, a lo lejos, se veía a una mujer exactamente igual que yo pero con la piel más pálida junto a una niña con el cabello cobrizo y muy liso, y los ojos verdes. La mujer le estaba leyendo un libro, ella la miraba con un amor enorme. ¡Un momento! ¡Esa era yo! Entonces, ellos… ellos eran mis hijos. ¡Dios mío! ¡Eran tres!

Me despertó la azafata para decirme que ya habíamos llegado. Bajé del avión y me dirigí por un pasillo hasta la zona de recogida de maletas. Al girarme me encontré con un hombre con la piel más pálida que había visto en mi vida, casi era trasparente, llevaba una capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo. A su lado, había una mujer de mi estatura que no se separaba de él, pero no podía verla muy bien, y dos hombres más, uno era muy alto con el pelo negro como el carbón, no debería tener más de 25 años, éste llevaba una capa gris pero no llevaba puesta la capucha; el otro era igual de grande y musculoso que Emmett. El hombre de la capucha se acercó a mí.

– Tú debes de ser Isabella, ¿verdad?

– Sí, soy yo. Y usted debe de ser Aro.

– Así es, querida. Alguien muy especial – me tocó la barriga. – me dijo que necesitabas nuestra ayuda. Solicitó que no te pidiera explicaciones, ya que él me las daría cuando naciera y cumpliera un año. Y así lo haremos, Isabella, te ayudaremos y no te preguntaremos nada hasta que tú no estés preparada para contarnos. Ahora tenemos que partir para el castillo. Dimitri – llamó al hombre que se parecía a Emmett. – coge el equipaje de la señorita.

Así fue como partimos para Volterra. Al llegar, vi un majestuoso castillo como el del cuento de la Bella y la Bestia. No, era más asombroso aún. Nos abrieron la gran puerta y entramos. Era un castillo medieval, sus muebles, su decoración. Por un momento pensé que estaba en Camelot. Al entrar me esperaba una niña, que no tendría más de 14 años. Era bellísima, tenía el pelo rubio, unos labios muy gruesos. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana. A su lado, había un chico que era exactamente igual que ella. La niña se acercó a mí:

– Hola, Isabella. Me llamo Jane, y este es mi hermano, Alec. No te asustes, sólo queremos ayudarte. Ahora toma esto, el maestro me pidió que te lo preparara para cuando llegaras.

– Hola. – saludé. – ¿Qué es eso? – quise saber.

De pronto volvó a escuchar la voz de mi hija:

– _Mamá, es sangre. Nosotros la necesitamos. – _me explicó como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo_._

– ¿Saan… gre? – se me quebró la voz.

– _Sí, mamá. Sangre. ¿Recuerdas qué era mi papa? Pues nosotros somos la mitad de él y la otra tuya, pero nos predomina la de él. Tranquila, lo harás bien, ya lo vi. Todo saldrá bien._

Temblando cogí el vaso. Tenía mucho temor a lo que me respondieran, pero debía saberlo, yo no podía beber sangre humana.

Alec debió haber visto el pánico en mis ojos porque se acercó a mí y puso una mano en mi barriga:

– Relájate. Es por su bien.

– Pero, pero… ¿deee… de qué es la sangre? – conseguí articular.

– De animal. El amo nos lo ordenó. Tranquila. Ahora, bebe.

Bebí y me llevaron a la que sería mi habitación estilo medieval. Los muebles se veían viejos pero en muy buen estado y la cama era enorme, la más grande que había visto. Jane me informó que me dejaría descansar y que irían a buscar más sangre porque en breve la necesitaría.

Pasaron los días y todos me trataban muy bien, en especial Dimitri y Alec. También conocí a Heidi, la novia de Félix. Ella era hermosísima hasta incluso más hermosa que Rosalie. Era rubia, de piernas larguísimas y tenía el pelo por debajo de la cintura. Nos hicimos amigas enseguida. Me recordaba tanto a Alice; me compro un montón de ropa y a mis niños también. Me pusieron tres cunas en mi cuarto. Todo iba bien, demasiado bien pensaba yo, hasta que un día entró Alec en la habitación y me comunicó que Aro requería hablar conmigo.

Me acompañó al despacho de Aro y se fue.

– Siéntate, Isabella. Tenemos que hablar. Sabes que tu embarazo no es muy normal, ¿verdad?

– Sí. – le contesté.

– Vale. Lo que te voy a comunicar tal vez te resulte un poco difícil de aceptar, pero no hay de otra.

– Dígame, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Le pasó algo a mis bebés? – le pregunté muy desesperada sólo de pensar que a mis hijos les pudiera pasar algo. Yo moriría, no podría vivir, no sin ellos. También eran lo único que me quedaba de _él_.

– No, no. Tranquila. Los bebés está bien, pero tu hijo ayer se comunicó conmigo y me mostró una visión que tuvo tu nena. Tus hijos nacerán en dos días y nacerán muy sanos, no padezcas.

– Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

– Eres tú, querida. Te tendremos que transformar o no sobrevivirás.

No me lo podía creer. Yo, ¡un vampiro! Sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero si hubiese seguido con él. Pero, ¿ahora?

Tenía que hacerlo. Quería ver a mis bebés crecer, no quería dejarlos solos. Ya no tenían padre, no los podría dejar también sin madre.

– No hay problema. – le contesté. – Pero ¿qué pasara mientras yo me transformo? Por lo que me contó Heidi, estaré tres días en el mismísimo infierno. ¿Quién cuidará de mis hijos?

– Por los bebés no te preocupes, nosotros los cuidaremos. Yo me preocuparía más de ponerles nombres o no sabremos cómo llamarlos.

– Vale. Se lo diré mañana.

Me dirigía mi habitación. Una vez allí, me tumbé en la gran cama y hablé con mi niña.

– Cariño, tengo que poneros nombres, pero primero necesito saber en qué orden naceréis. – Para poder comentarle a Aro.

– _Vale, mami. La primera será una nena como la que viste en tu sueño. Ellos éramos nosotros dentro de dos meses._

– ¿Cómo dentro de dos meses? ¡Si esos niños tenían como 5 años!

– _Así es nuestro crecimiento como nuestra inteligencia. Nuestro desarrollo es muy acelerado, naceremos dentro de unos días y tu sólo tienes 3 meses de embarazo._

– Vele, sois muy especiales. Sigue. ¿Quién será la o el segundo?

– La segunda seré yo y el pequeño es el nene.

– A ver, tú puedes hablar con tus hermanos, ¿cierto?

– _Así es._ – respondió.

– Pregúntale a tu hermana mayor si le gustaría llamarse Rosalie. ¿Sabes? Ella es vuestra tía; su sueño siempre fue ser mamá y sé que cuando os conozca os adorará.

– _Mamá, ella te escucha. Y sí, le encantaría. Mi nombre no me gusta, yo no me quiero llamar Alice. ¿Qué te parece… Naira?_

– Me gusta. – contesté entre risas. – Y a tu hermano…

– _No, mamá. Ese nombre no le gustará. Él lo odia por hacerte sufrir, no quiere llamarse como él._

Vale, eso me puso muy triste; no quería que mis bebés odiasen a su padre. Él era su padre y eso no estaba bien. Con el tiempo lo entenderían.

– Bien. ¿Qué le parece Neizan?

– _Le encanta, mamá. Le gusta mucho._

Después de esa conversación con mi pequeña les seguí leyendo el libro Romeo & Julieta, ya que los libros de niños no les gustaron mucho. Me quedé dormida con el libro en las manos y escuchando música clásica.

Al día siguiente un dolor terrible me despertó. Purgué un grito que se enteró el castillo entero. Me costaba respirar.

– _Mamá, Rose lo siente pero se tenía que mover. _– me dijo mi hija con una voz de arrepentimiento total.

– Tranquila, pequeña. No pasa nada. – respondí con voz jadeante. – Todo estará bien.

A los dos segundos entró Aro acompañado de Marco y Cayo.

– Relájate, Isabella. Te rompió una costilla. Se están preparando para nacer. Te pondremos morfina para que no sufras tanto.

– Vale, vale. Todo está bien. – Lo cogí de la mano y le informé: – La 1ª. en nacer se llamará Rosalie; la 2ª, Naira y el 3º, Neizan. ¡Aaaaaah! – otro dolor y ese mucho más fuerte. Eso era insoportable, aunque me habían puesto morfina dolía, y dolía mucho.

Pase 50 minutos sufriendo, me rompieron la columna y creo que todas las costillas. Y ahí los vi en los brazos de Jane, Alec y Dimitri. Luego, los tres maestros comenzaron a morderme y todo se volvió negro.

Mi trasformación no fue nada normal. Me duró un mes y medio, pero no sufrí nada. Fue como estar en coma. Justo al mes y medio mi corazón dio su último latido y mis ojos derramaron la última lágrima.

Al despertar estaban Aron, Marco, Cayo, Alec, Jane, Dimitri, Félix y Heidi. Detrás de ellos se encontraban tres niños preciosos de unos 5 años que me miraban con curiosidad y amor, mucho amor.

– Son mis hijos. – dije en un susurro. Mi voz había cambiado mucho. Ahora era más bonita. Me puse de pie con una velocidad asombrosa y, de pronto, todos se pusieron a alrededor de mis hijos.– ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué los cubrís?

– Bella, querida. Ellos son mitad humanos. ¡Tienen sangre! Sus corazones laten y tú eres una neófita, no sabes aún controlar tu sed.

– Abu. – le llamó Naira. – Ella no nos hará nada, lo he visto. Casi no necesitará comer. Tiene un autocontrol que no habías visto en tus 1500 años. Confía en mí. Y déjanos abrazar a nuestra mami ¡¡¡Ya!!! – Los tres empezaron hacer pucheros y a llorar.

– ¡Oh, no! No otra rabieta. Está bien pueden ir a ver a mamá, pero con cuidado.

– Aro, viejo, hermano. Estos niños serán tu perdición. No puedes dejarles hacer lo que quieran sólo porque lloren un poco. – le dijo Cayo.

– ¡Mira quién habla! – se reía Marco. – Neizan te pidió que comieras comida humana, si no él no lo haría y tú lo hiciste sin chistar siquiera.

Yo mientras tanto seguía mirando a mis niños. Poco a poco me fui acercando. Todos me miraban con temor, pero yo sabía que no les iba a hacer daño. Me puse de cuclillas para estar a su altura y extendí mis brazos. Los tres, en una milésima de segundo, ya estaban encima mío. Fue un gran abrazo.

– ¡Mami, mami! ¡Cómo te hemos echado de menos! Eres un poco dormilona, ¿eh? – me dijo Neizan entre carcajadas.

– Mami, por fin estamos todos juntos. – me dijo Rosalie llorando.

– ¡Va! No seáis bebés. Ya os dije que despertaría. – les dijo Naira.

* * *

**Estos son los fics por los que me gustaría que pasaran y les echaran un vistazo.**

**En mi opinión son realmente muy buenos, aunque hay algunos que tienen muy pocas lectoras. Y como todas sabemos, e****l incentivo para una escritora son nuestros comentarios y en mi caso, los vuestros. Yo dejo aquí algunas de ellas que me encantaron. Algunos ya tienen muchísimas lectoras, pero a mí me gustan.**

**Lazos de Sangre **de** Hajabeg452 **Los Vulturis desean retirarse, pero para eso necesitan tener sucesores. Estos crean una escuela donde los vampiros deben capacitarse y al final del año, solo un clan será capaz de quedarse con el trono. AU. Todos Vampiros

**Mi Historia De Amor **de** Cris as Bella Cullen **Bella está embarazada, Edward la dejó después del cumpleaños y no lo sabe. Una nueva familia llega a Forks, Victoria busca venganza, Jake es un licántropo que, después de todo, también la deja sola. ¿Qué pasará con Bella? ¿Vivirá? ¿Morirá? Rated M

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE? **de** Makiita **Desde que tengo memoria vivo con ellos, sé que no somos una familia, pero somos los encargados del orden, severos sí, pero malos? jamás los Volturis no somos así

**Un nuevo comienzo **de** vely **Edward deja a Bella por otra chica, Bella sobrevive gracias a Rob que le ayuda a comenzar de nuevo, que pasara 60 años después cuando Edward descubre que Bella no murió en el acantilado como vio Alice si no que se convirtió en un ¿semivampiro?

**Hechizo de Luz de Luna **de** bellsblommb **Alec nunca ha sido feliz pero tampoco era desdichado en su vida como Vulturis, ahora que visite a los Cullen para inspeccionarlos se encontrara con algo que lo traerá a la vida. El amor será el responsable y desencadenara una gran batalla que él no espera.

**EQUINOCCIO. Comienza la Utopía **de** ANITA ROCIO** Continuación de Amanecer. 4 partes 40 caps. . La 1ra parte es casi toda Ness/Jake y algunas parejas nuevas chan! Vamos por la 2da ya!... De todo: OTP y OC, H/C, Humor, Niveles peligrosos de cursilería WAFF, Algo lime. Múltiples POV.

**Tengo muchísimos más, pero creo que las tendría leyendo un año. Un saludo a todas. Nos leemos.**


	7. Cap 6

**Como habréis podido ver, a algunas sí les conteste los comentarios y a otras no, así que para que veáis que os tengo presentes y que aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios, os agradezco a todas públicamente.**

**Aleja Cullen Black Potter , Hajabeg452, Conny!, capi, Aleja Cullen Black Potter , LiiQanLu , JaliceJalice , ANITA ROCIO, michi nolet , miadharu28 , miadharu28 , Tast Cullen**

**Espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Si no, me mereceré un tomatazo. Si me dejé a alguien hagánmelo saber.**

* * *

**Poderes**

Llevábamos tres años en Volterra. Neizan y yo volvíamos de uno de nuestros viajes de buscar a su papá. Yo no quería saber nada de él a esas alturas de mi no-vida. Lo odiaba, más de lo que lo amaba. Pero él tenía derecho de saber que tenía tres hijos. No tuvimos suerte y Dimitri se negaba a ayudarme. Mi hija Naira me decía que como no lo conoció no podía ver su futuro, pero yo sabía que algo me ocultaban. Y Rosalie, que siendo fiel a su nombre había salido igualita a su tía, hasta con el mismo odio, excepto que esa vez no era dirigido a mí si no a toda la familia Cullen. Por más que intenté explicarle que los demás no tenían la culpa de nada, ella los metió a todos en el mismo saco por dejarme sola.

– Mamá, por fin llegaste. Llamó tío Jake. Vienen mañana. Por fin lo conoceremos en persona y no por teléfono. Con lo que le pasó a su papá, se retrasó un año su llegada. – Quién iba a creer que Jacob, mi mejor amigo Jake, era un hombre lobo. Cuando me lo contaron pensé que me tomaban el pelo. Ya debería haberme acostumbrado a los mitos y leyendas vueltos realidad.

– Naira, ¿cómo que el perro viene mañana? No me dio tiempo.

– Tranquilo, Neizan. Rosalie y yo ya lo preparamos todo; los abuelos ya lo saben y los tíos también.

Para mis hijos, Cayo, Marco y Aro eran sus abuelos y Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Félix y Heidi eran sus tíos. Mis niños se habían convertido en los herederos del trono de Volterra, siempre y cuando se aceptaran sus condiciones claro. Habían exigido que no se volviera a matar a ningún humano.

Así que la nueva ley ahora era que los vampiros sólo podían beber sangre de animales. Para eso, tenían que tener colonias de especies distintas y así no extinguirlos. De ahí salió la clonación de los animales, y los que quisieran beber sangre humana sólo podían hacerlo 1 vez al mes, y nada de cazar, se crearon bancos de sangre para vampiros con sangre humana clonada.

No a todos les pareció bien al principio pero con el tiempo lo aceptaron. Aunque aún quedada algún retraído, con el tiempo lo superarían.

– Tranquilo, Neizan. Todo saldrá bien. La paz está muy próxima. – le dijo Aro.

– Sí, Abu. Ya lo sé. Pero es que los perros estos son tan inestables. – le contestó.

– Sí, hijo. Pero también muy interesantes. Haya paz, hijo. Y para eso los necesitamos a ellos.

– Tranquilo, Abu. – llegó Naira corriendo. – Lo vi; todo saldrá de perlas y tú, querido hermanito, te llevarás una gran sorpresa.

– ¿Yo? ¡¿Una sorpresa?! ¿Cuál, enana? ¿Dejaste de esconderme el futuro de tu padre? – le escupió Neizan muy enfadado.

– Neizan, ya está bien. No le hables así a tu hermana. – lo regañé. – Y recuerda que también es tu padre.

– Mamá, siempre te he respetado y te he apoyado para ir a buscarlo. Pero ni pienses que él será mi padre y que lo amaré como tal. Yo respeto tus decisiones, espero que tú hagas lo mismo con las mías. Te has pasado todo el tiempo defendiéndolo, diciéndome que tenía sus motivos para alejarse de ti, y te he escuchado y respetado. Pero, mamá, entérate de una vez: te abandonó, te destrozó la vida. ¡Por el amor de Dios, mamá! ¡Si no hubiese sido por ellos estarías muerta y nosotros sin madre! No me vengas con que es mi padre porque no lo es. Para mí murió el día en que nací y no pienso cambiar de idea, ¿me entendiste?

Y dicho esto se retiró muy enfadado.

Yo me retire a mi habitación, un poco triste por lo sucedido con Neizan. Era igual que él en todo los aspectos.

Otra vez se abrió el agujero de mi pecho. ¡Cómo dolía! ¿Es que jamás se terminaría?

Salí corriendo del castillo, necesitaba estar sola. No podía más con eso, tenía que olvidarlo. De nada servía. Llevaba tanto tiempo buscándolo, que mi dolor crecía más y más cada vez que llegaba a un sitio y no lo encontraba. Estaba claro que se escondía de mí.

Naira no lo podía ver en sus visiones, ese era el poder de mi hijita. Neizan leía mentes y aparte de eso tenía el controlaba el fuego a su antojo. Que irónico, un semi vampiro con poder sobre el fuego. Rosalie sabía cuándo alguien mentía o no y podía hacer daño con la mente. Además, podían comunicarse mentalmente entre ellos. Sus poderes podían afectarme únicamente cuando estaba distraída, pero generalmente, mi escudo estaba "activado".

_Son unos hijos estupendos, y tú te lo estás perdiendo. ¡Te marchaste! Que difícil es la vida, que crueles son las noches a este lado de la madrugada. Y yo sigo a la deriva con mi alma vacía, entre soles y lunas amargas. He apurado gota a gota tus caricias, con promesas rotas que ahora son palabras. Espero y desespero siempre fiel por si vinieras, mantengo ilusiones de arena. Sé que ahora volverán las mañanitas frías, se que amanecerá, otro día más sin ti, pero en nuestras vidas el tiempo no es nada quizás sea más triste el alba._

_Nadie, después de ti no hay nadie, ni el rastro de tu piel; que me enamora, me mata, me vuelve a la vida._

_Te pierdo, busco y busco. Y ya no hay nadie._

_Después, tan solo hay aire y un mundo tan cruel. _

_Y aunque lo intento y soy fuerte, no cierra esta herida. ¡Ayúdame, ayúdame!_

_Divido besos fríos, sumo y resto corazones y al final el resultado es nada._

_No dejo que otros dedos se entremezclen por mi pelo._

_Te sigo buscando y nada._

_Perdí tantas batallas en tu nombre, a mi padre, amigos, mi alma._

_¿Y para qué? Sólo me quedó el recuerdo de tu piel fría._

_Sé que ya no volverán las mañanitas frías, frías, frías._

_Nadie, después de ti no hay nadie, ni el rastro de tu piel; que me enamora, me mata, me vuelve a la vida._

_Te pierdo, busco y busco. Y ya no hay nadie._

* * *

**Estos son los fics por los que me gustaría que pasaran y les echaran un vistazo.**

**En mi opinión son realmente muy buenos, aunque hay algunos que tienen muy pocas lectoras. Y como todas sabemos, el incentivo para una escritora son nuestros comentarios y en mi caso, los vuestros. Yo dejo aquí algunas de ellas que me encantaron. Algunos ya tienen muchísimas lectoras, pero a mí me gustan.**

**Lazos de Sangre **de** Hajabeg452 **Los Vulturis desean retirarse, pero para eso necesitan tener sucesores. Estos crean una escuela donde los vampiros deben capacitarse y al final del año, solo un clan será capaz de quedarse con el trono. AU. Todos Vampiros

**Mi Historia De Amor **de** Cris as Bella Cullen **Bella está embarazada, Edward la dejó después del cumpleaños y no lo sabe. Una nueva familia llega a Forks, Victoria busca venganza, Jake es un licántropo que, después de todo, también la deja sola. ¿Qué pasará con Bella? ¿Vivirá? ¿Morirá? Rated M

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE? **de** Makiita **Desde que tengo memoria vivo con ellos, sé que no somos una familia, pero somos los encargados del orden, severos sí, pero malos? jamás los Volturis no somos así

**Un nuevo comienzo **de** vely **Edward deja a Bella por otra chica, Bella sobrevive gracias a Rob que le ayuda a comenzar de nuevo, que pasara 60 años después cuando Edward descubre que Bella no murió en el acantilado como vio Alice si no que se convirtió en un ¿semivampiro?

**Hechizo de Luz de Luna **de** bellsblommb **Alec nunca ha sido feliz pero tampoco era desdichado en su vida como Vulturis, ahora que visite a los Cullen para inspeccionarlos se encontrara con algo que lo traerá a la vida. El amor será el responsable y desencadenara una gran batalla que él no espera.

**EQUINOCCIO. Comienza la Utopía **de** ANITA ROCIO** Continuación de Amanecer. 4 partes 40 caps. . La 1ra parte es casi toda Ness/Jake y algunas parejas nuevas chan! Vamos por la 2da ya!... De todo: OTP y OC, H/C, Humor, Niveles peligrosos de cursilería WAFF, Algo lime. Múltiples POV.

**Tengo muchísimos más, pero creo que las tendría leyendo un año. Un saludo a todas. Nos leemos.**


	8. Cap 7

**Como habréis podido ver, a algunas sí les conteste los comentarios y a otras no, así que para que veáis que os tengo presentes y que aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios, os agradezco a todas públicamente.**

**Aleja Cullen Black Potter****, ****Hajabeg452****, Conny!, capi, ****Aleja Cullen Black Potter****, ****LiiQanLu****, ****JaliceJalice****, ****ANITA ROCIO****, ****michi nolet****, ****miadharu28****, ****miadharu28****, ****Tast Cullen****, ****Cris as Bella Cullen****,****ZAVACULLEN****,**** bella scullwn, ****ConnyCullen1514****, ****yumi kamagatha****, ****anapottercullen558****, ****anapottercullen558****, ****karito CullenMasen****, ****aleinad black****, ****Hajabeg452****… **

**Espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Si no, me mereceré un tomatazo. Si me dejé a alguien hagánmelo saber.**

**Visitas**

Se aproximaba la llegada de mi gran amigo Jake, ya estaba demasiado impaciente. Hablábamos muy a menudo por teléfono y él hablaba con los chicos. Lo que un día le explicó Neizan, al principio no le gustó mucho, pero después cedió. Recordaba aquél día a la perfección.

_**Recuerdo**_

– Bella, al teléfono. – me dijo Jane. – es tu amigo, el perrito.

– Jane, no le digas perrito. Se llama Jacob. ¿Queda claro?

– Está bien, Bella. No te enfades. Quedó clarísimo. – contestó con una risita. Bien sabía yo que eso no acabaría ahí.

– Hola, Jake. ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, Bells. ¿Y tú?

– Por aquí todo como siempre.

– ¿Y mis sobrinos qué tal?

– Bien. Andan un poco liados con eso que quieren que sean los herederos al trono. Neizan lo quiere cambiar todo.

– ¿Cómo que el heredero al trono de que de las sanguijuelas? – me dijo hecho una furia.

– Jake, tranquilízate. Yo soy una sanguijuela, como tú nos llamas y aún así me quieres ¿no?

– Sí, Bells. Pero contigo es distinto.

– Cuando sepas lo que tu amado sobrino quiere, te alegrarás. No, espera. Mejor te lo paso.

Llame a Neizan y se puso a hablar con Jacob. Al principio discutieron un poco. Parecían hermanos. Neizan estaba desesperado, no lo hacía entrar en razón, siempre igual. Pero después de explicarle de la clonación de sangre humana y clonación de animales que a la larga sería la única alimentación de los vampiros, pareció que cedió un poco y quedaron para verse en Volterra. Mi hijo le aseguró que él y su manada estarían a salvo, o si no su mamá le castigaría de por vida y los dos rieron.

_**Fin del recuerdo.**_

Ese era el día. Los estaba esperando junto a mis hijos en el aeropuerto de Florencia. Llegarían en 5 minutos. Anunciaron la llegada del vuelo y me pregunté cuántos vendrían. No creía que viniera toda la manada y como lo imaginé así fue.

Por la puerta de desembarque aparecieron Leah, su hermano Seth y mi gran amigo Jake. Yo corrí y lo abracé. Me alegraba tanto de verlo.

– ¡Oh, Jake! ¡Te eche tanto de menos!

– Y yo a ti. – me contestó. Me solté de su agarre y me giré hacia Leah y Seth. Les sonreí y ellos me miraron con reproche pero no me dijeron nada. Jake me pidió que les diera tiempo que ellos aún no se creían nada de nada pero ya se les pasaría. Estuve de acuerdo.

– Ven, te presentaré a tus sobrinos.

– Vale. – me contesto con su típica sonrisa. ¡Cómo lo había echado de menos!

Me giré hacia mis hijos y comencé:

– Él es Neizan, ella es Rosalie y ella es Naira. – los presenté señalándolos uno a uno. Cuando me giré para presentarles a los lobos, lo que vi me dejó sorprendida. Ellos se estaban mirando intensamente y los corazones de mis hijos iba a mil por hora. Y los de los lobos no se quedaban atrás, estaban completamente desbocados. Algo pasaba. No se caerían bien. Mil dudas me asaltaron hasta que Naira habló por fin.

– Mami, vamos a la furgoneta. Allí te lo explicaré todo.

– ¿Esto era lo que ocultabas? – le recriminó Neizan. – Pequeño demonio. – rió nerviosamente.

– Sí. Anda mamá mejor vamos. Te lo explicaremos todo. – agregó Rose.

Lo único que dijo Jake fue "es hermosa". Yo lo miré levantando una ceja y él me vio con cara de espanto.

– Lo siento, Bells. – añadió solamente y se puso a caminar detrás de Naira. La miraba con una adoración impresionante.

**Estos son los fics por los que me gustaría que pasaran y les echaran un vistazo.**

**En mi opinión son realmente muy buenos, aunque hay algunos que tienen muy pocas lectoras. Y como todas sabemos, el incentivo para una escritora son nuestros comentarios y en mi caso, los vuestros. Yo dejo aquí algunas de ellas que me encantaron. Algunos ya tienen muchísimas lectoras, pero a mí me gustan.**

**Lazos de Sangre **de** Hajabeg452 **Los Vulturis desean retirarse, pero para eso necesitan tener sucesores. Estos crean una escuela donde los vampiros deben capacitarse y al final del año, solo un clan será capaz de quedarse con el trono. AU. Todos Vampiros

**Mi Historia De Amor **de** Cris as Bella Cullen **Bella está embarazada, Edward la dejó después del cumpleaños y no lo sabe. Una nueva familia llega a Forks, Victoria busca venganza, Jake es un licántropo que, después de todo, también la deja sola. ¿Qué pasará con Bella? ¿Vivirá? ¿Morirá? Rated M

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE? **de** Makiita **Desde que tengo memoria vivo con ellos, sé que no somos una familia, pero somos los encargados del orden, severos sí, pero malos? jamás los Volturis no somos así

**Un nuevo comienzo **de** vely **Edward deja a Bella por otra chica, Bella sobrevive gracias a Rob que le ayuda a comenzar de nuevo, que pasara 60 años después cuando Edward descubre que Bella no murió en el acantilado como vio Alice si no que se convirtió en un ¿semivampiro?

**Hechizo de Luz de Luna **de** bellsblommb **Alec nunca ha sido feliz pero tampoco era desdichado en su vida como Vulturis, ahora que visite a los Cullen para inspeccionarlos se encontrara con algo que lo traerá a la vida. El amor será el responsable y desencadenara una gran batalla que él no espera.

**EQUINOCCIO. Comienza la Utopía **de** ANITA ROCIO** Continuación de Amanecer. 4 partes 40 caps. . La 1ra parte es casi toda Ness/Jake y algunas parejas nuevas chan! Vamos por la 2da ya!... De todo: OTP y OC, H/C, Humor, Niveles peligrosos de cursilería WAFF, Algo lime. Múltiples POV.

**Ángeles y Demonios** de **Bella Jane Cullen Potter** Han pasado 3 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, 3 años en que las cosas cambiaron demasiado. Porque ahora Bella no es la sencilla humana que el dejo atrás, es una vampira, aunque no de la especie de Edward.

**SOLO UNA VEZ MAS** de **ZAVACULLEN** Que pasaría si una batalla entre Vampiros y lobos se genera después de una Laurent y Victoria dejan a Bella muerta, Edward en estado vegetativo. ¿existe un cielo o un paraíso para almas perdidas?, ¿que pasa si no quiere ir de todos modos?.

**La falta de ti** de **lucero08** Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella? .. Universo Alternativo .

**AL COMPAS** de **ZAVACULLEN** Secuela de SOLEDAD, ya saben dónde esta Bella, lo que falta es saber hasta dónde llegará y cómo podrá superarse a sí misma y a las circunstancias que la rodean. No hay melosidades en su camino, sólo lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor. COMPLETO

**SOLEDAD** de **ZAVACULLEN** Tiene 17, está embarazada y todos los que conocé le han dado la espalda, no es la tipica historia de un embarazo no deseado. Aquí no hay romance eterno. TODOS HUMANOS/ POR FIN COMPLETO

**La lista cada día aumenta más y pondría muchísimos más pero me haría pesada. Aparte que los iré cambiando cada dos o tres capis para recomendar más historias. Un beso para todas y gracias por el apoyo. Y un abrazo para mi beta. Je, je, je, je, je, je, je… No me olvidé de ti Anita****.** **Un saludo a todas. Nos leemos.**


	9. Cap 8

**Antes de todo tengo que dar las gracias a ANITA ROCIO por ser, aparte de mi beta, una gran persona y una gran escritora.**

**Gracias por betearme, ayudarme y aconsejarme.**

**Si alguien necesita una beta, que hable con ella. Es una chica genial.**

**Además, quiero dar las gracias a todas las que os molestáis en dejar vuestro comentario, dándome ánimos y a las que me ponen en alertas y no me dejan comentario, gracias también, pero unas palabritas de ánimo no estarían mal. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.**

**Gracias a… michi nolet, miadharu28, Tast Cullen, JaliceJalice, michi nolet.**

**Como habréis podido ver, a algunas sí les conteste los comentarios y a otras no, así que para que veáis que os tengo presentes y que aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios, os agradezco a todas públicamente.**

**Aleja Cullen Black Potter****, ****Hajabeg452****, Conny!, capi, ****Aleja Cullen Black Potter****, ****LiiQanLu****, ****JaliceJalice****, ****ANITA ROCIO****, ****michi nolet****, ****miadharu28****, ****miadharu28****, ****Tast Cullen****, ****Cris as Bella Cullen****,****ZAVACULLEN****,**** bella scullwn, ****ConnyCullen1514****, ****yumi kamagatha****, ****anapottercullen558****, ****anapottercullen558****, ****karito CullenMasen****, ****aleinad black****, ****Hajabeg452****… **

**Espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Si no, me mereceré un tomatazo. Si me dejé a alguien hagánmelo saber.**

**Imprimación**

_**Neizan:**_

Subimos todos a la camioneta, no podía explicar qué era lo que me pasaba con la chica lobo. Después de mirar en la mente de mi hermana Naira lo descubrí. Tendría que preguntarle a Damián qué es lo que era la imprimación.

Naira parecía estar contenta con ello y Rosi se sentía nerviosa como yo.

Sentía que quería proteger a Leah, así mi vida dependiera de ello. Nadie jamás le haría daño a mi loba. ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo era mi loba? ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo eso? ¡_Espera! ¡Si puedo leerle la mente!_ Golpeé mi frente con la mano. _Neizan, estás tan nervioso que no recuerdas ni tus habilidades._ Me reprendí.

_No, no, no._ Me repetía mi conciencia. _Eso no está bien. Eres un caballero._

_Si soy un caballero. Primero, aclararé mis dudas y luego ya hablaré con ella_ Terminé decidiendo.

_¡Mierda! Le tenemos que explicar a mi mamá._ Recordé. Esto se iba a poner interesante. Así podría oír lo que pensaran todos.

– Mamá, ¿que es la imprimación?

Todos se quedaron en estado de shock. A Jacob y Seth les caía el sudor por la frente. Naira, Rosi y Leah parecían haberse quedado sin aire. Y mamá me miraba con una ceja levantada y la boca abierta.

– ¿Por qué os ponéis todos así? ¿Qué? ¿Es algo malo? ¡Ya, mamá! Contéstame. Me estoy asustando. ¿Qué tenemos mis hermanas y yo? ¿Estamos enfermos o qué? ¿Por qué en la mente de estos cinco sólo está la palabra "imprimación"? – los señalé con la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo que imprimación. – chilló mi mamá mirando a los lobos.

_Muy sutil, hermanito._ Me retó Rosi, mentalmente.

– Bella, tranquilízate. Ya sabes que eso no es algo que podamos controlar. Sólo pasa. – le dijo Jake.

– Jake, ya sé que sólo pasa. Pero, pero, pero son unos niños. ¡Apenas tienen 4 años!

– Lo sabemos. Pero eso no significa que vayamos a hacerles nada inapropiado. Únicamente queremos estar cerca de ellos, protegerlos, escuchar sus problemas y ayudarlos en todo. – le explicó Jacob a mi mama muy seriamente.

Mi mama se calló y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla muy pensativa. Todos parecieron respirar de nuevo y continuamos con el viaje, aunque se podía cortar el aire con un colmillo. Cuando mamá ponía su escudo en funcionamiento, era porque no se avecinaba nada bueno. Después de unos momentos de silencio, llegamos al castillo.

– ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Es un honor conocerlos! – saludó Aro efusivamente a nuestras visitas lobunas. Sin duda, estaba emocionado con su presencia. Parecía niño con juguete nuevo. Sacudí la cabeza mientras reía.

Qué bonito es cuando ríe. Escuché que alguien pensaba a lado. Me volteé sin pensarlo y mis ojos se toparon con los de una muy sorprendida Leah. Se sonrojó. A decir verdad, creo que yo también. _¡Idiota! ¡Guarda tus pensamientos!_ Se auto reprendió. Eso me hizo reír aún más.

– ¡Pero qué grata sorpresa! – Aro nos sacó de nuestro momento incómodo. Volví a girar la cabeza y él estaba tomando la mano de Marco. – Los lazos que los unen son… indescriptiblemente fuertes. ¡Grandioso! – corrección parecía un niño con juguetería nueva.

– Aro, me parece que las visitas deben estar algo cansadas por el viaje. – intervino Cayo.

– Es verdad, hermano. Perdonen mi entusiasmo. Las cosas únicas y poco comunes son mi debilidad. – se disculpó. – Alec y Jane los guiarán a sus habitaciones. Están en su casa. – y acto seguido se fueron a instalarse.

Esa noche, no me podía dormir. La imagen de Leah aparecía una y otra vez por mi mente. Así que decidí salir al balcón a tomar aire. Ver las estrellas siempre me relajaba.

Mientras miraba el cielo, me percaté que había una persona en el jardín, no porque hiciera ruido, al contrario, era sumamente sigilosa, sino porque su mente… Su mente era un caos, a decir verdad. Y yo era el centro de ese caos.

_Imprimada. Yo. De un vampiro_. _Lo único que me faltaba._ Bufó. _Un chupasangre. Bueno, un medio chupasangre. Pero sigue siendo mi enemigo natural_. Auch, eso dolió. Mejor no escuchaba más. _Pero es tan… tan…_ O mejor sí escuchaba…

Silencio total.

¡¿Tan, tan… tan qué?! ¿Cómo hacía para dejar su mente en blanco de esa forma?

– ¿Nadie te dijo que la curiosidad mató a la sanguijuela? – Leah susurró en mi oído dándome el mayor susto de toda mi existencia. – Parece que la loba te comió la lengua. – agregó.

– ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que pude decir. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Desde cuándo yo me quedaba sin habla?

– ¿Cómo te comió la lengua? – preguntó burlonamente. – No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Misterios de la vida. – suspiró.

– Así como la imprimación. Especialmente, éstas. – susurré al mismo tiempo que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

– ¿Me harías el enorme favor de dejar de leer mi mente? – me exigió irritada.

– No lo puedo controlar. – le expliqué ya sin paciencia. – Podrías bajar el volumen de tus pensamientos, para empezar. No tengo la culpa si prácticamente gritas mentalmente. – bufé. – Te debe doler la cabeza bastante seguido, ¿no? – dije medio en burla, medio preocupado sinceramente por su bienestar.

– No es de tu incumbencia. – contestó entre dientes.

– A mí me parece que sí lo es. – musité tristemente mientras me daba la vuelta para regresar a mi habitación. – En fin. Buenas noches. No necesito discutir más. – Pero antes de entrar sentí que ponía dulcemente su mano sobre mi hombro.

– Perdona. No quise… herirte. – se disculpó.

– Está bien. Para ser honesto, no sé lo que me pasa. Generalmente no actúo como una niña sensible. – bromeé para alivianar la atmósfera. Ella sonrió. Se veía tan bonita cuando sonreía. Sus ojos brillaban incluso más que las estrellas que tanto me relajaban.

– Gracias.

– ¿Perdón? – dije confundido.

– Por lo de… bonita. – se sonrojó levemente.

– Pero… ¿cómo…? – pregunté aún más confundido.

– Lo acabas de decir. – me explicó sonriendo. ¡Lo había dicho en voz alta! Verdaderamente, no sabía qué me pasaba. – Tranquilo. Ahora estamos a mano. – agregó.

– ¿Quieres ir a pasear? – la invité.

– ¿A estas horas?

– Sí. Es mi hora preferida. – guiñé un ojo y la tomé en vilo para saltar desde el balcón al jardín.

– No estoy acostumbrada a que me carguen. – comentó cuando la bajaba mientras reía.

– Ya veo. – reí. – Tienes que mostrarme cómo hiciste para subir a mi balcón.

– Ya te enseñaré algún día. – me dijo socarronamente. – ¿Carrera hasta la fuente de agua?

Corrimos, por supuesto. Nunca me negaba a un reto. Ella ganó. No me gustaba mucho perder, pero con ella… era otra cosa.

– Y eso que no cambié de forma. – se jactaba.

Escuché ruidos. Le hice un gesto para que guardara silencio. Leah se puso en guardia. ¡Vaya! Sí que era sexy cuando estaba alerta. _¡Concéntrate, Neizan! ¡No es momento! ¡Alguien podría estar por atacar a tu familia y tú con tus hormonas todas alborotadas!_ Me reprendí a mí mismo.

Caminamos sigilosamente. Uno de cada lado. No quería dejarla sola. Todas las células de mi cuerpo pedían a gritos que me quedara junto a ella, que la protegiera. Pero Leah me ordenó que nos separáramos. Aunque su mente también chillaba lo mismo que la mía, su parte racional y estratégica se puso al mando. Sin embargo, no duró mucho y terminó por tomarme de la mano.

Sorprendimos, a nada más ni nada menos, que a mi hermana Rosi, con el hermano de Leah, Seth. ¡Y qué momento elegimos para encontrárnoslos! Se estaban besando apasionadamente. Ewwww. Estas cosas deberían estar prohibidas para menores.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. Primero, asco. Después, vergüenza. Luego, más asco. Más tarde, ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Seth. Pero Leah se me adelantó:

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Seth Clearwater?! – saltó.

– Por lo que puedo ver, no estás en condiciones de preguntarme eso. – observó nuestras manos entrelazadas levantando una ceja y riendo. Rápidamente nos soltamos las manos.

– ¡Ay, por favor! Métanse en sus cosas y déjennos tranquilos. Que estábamos muy bien sin su visita. – se quejó Rose. _Cuento hasta 3 y te fuiste, Neizan._ Me amenazó mentalmente. _Y llévate a… mi cuñada, ¿si?_ Agregó. _¡Wow! Tengo cuñada._ Siguió pensando más animadamente. Le sonrió a Leah. _Después de todo, va a ser familia._ Pensaba Rose. Rodé los ojos.

– Vámonos. – dije. Leah me miró extrañada. – _Todos_. Nos vamos _todos_ a dormir. – agregué. – Y cada uno a su habitación.

En el camino de vuelta al castillo nos encontramos a mi otra hermana. ¿Cómo no? Con Jacob. Por suerte, para mi estómago, sólo estaban tomados de las manos y charlaban.

– ¡Dos imprimados más a la vista! – gritó Seth. Medio reí. Este perrito me estaba empezando a caer bien. – ¡Hey! ¿Por qué mejor no establecemos turnos para la próxima? – bromeó. Leah le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza. Esta vez sí me reí. – ¡Auuu! – cuando mi hermana comenzó a besarlo en la "herida" dejé de reír.

– ¿Tú también quieres un porrazo en la cabeza? – la amenacé.

– Bueno. Basta ya. Compórtense. – nos regañó Naira.

– Sí. Mejor vámonos a dormir. – sugirió Jacob. – Cada uno a su habitación. – agregó mirando severamente a Seth.

– ¿Puedo recibir mi beso de las buenas noches por lo menos? – preguntó "inocentemente" éste. Todos lo miramos con irritación. – Está bien. Sólo en la mejilla. – bufó. Ninguno lo pudo evitar y reímos, a nuestro pesar.

Cuando entrábamos al castillo, pude escuchar los pensamientos de alguien que nos observaba desde una ventana.

_Crecen tan rápido. Pero, al menos, son amados y felices._ Era mamá. Se la notaba melancólica, orgullosa de nosotros, contenta por nuestra dicha. Pero había una tristeza en su corazón, que no la dejaba siquiera respirar y era culpa de ese maldito que la había abandonado. Porque así se sentía, así estaba. Por más que nos tuviera a nosotros y a los tíos y abuelos. Por más que todo el mundo la quisiera. Si _él_ no la había querido, el mundo carecía de sentido. Algo teníamos que hacer. Ninguno de los tres íbamos a permitir que mi mamá siguiera sufriendo de tal forma.

**Estos son los fics por los que me gustaría que pasaran y les echaran un vistazo.**

**En mi opinión son realmente muy buenos, aunque hay algunos que tienen muy pocas lectoras. Y como todas sabemos, el incentivo para una escritora son nuestros comentarios y en mi caso, los vuestros. Yo dejo aquí algunas de ellas que me encantaron. Algunos ya tienen muchísimas lectoras, pero a mí me gustan.**

**Lazos de Sangre **de** Hajabeg452 **Los Vulturis desean retirarse, pero para eso necesitan tener sucesores. Estos crean una escuela donde los vampiros deben capacitarse y al final del año, solo un clan será capaz de quedarse con el trono. AU. Todos Vampiros

**Mi Historia De Amor **de** Cris as Bella Cullen **Bella está embarazada, Edward la dejó después del cumpleaños y no lo sabe. Una nueva familia llega a Forks, Victoria busca venganza, Jake es un licántropo que, después de todo, también la deja sola. ¿Qué pasará con Bella? ¿Vivirá? ¿Morirá? Rated M

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE? **de** Makiita **Desde que tengo memoria vivo con ellos, sé que no somos una familia, pero somos los encargados del orden, severos sí, pero malos? jamás los Volturis no somos así

**Un nuevo comienzo **de** vely **Edward deja a Bella por otra chica, Bella sobrevive gracias a Rob que le ayuda a comenzar de nuevo, que pasara 60 años después cuando Edward descubre que Bella no murió en el acantilado como vio Alice si no que se convirtió en un ¿semivampiro?

**Hechizo de Luz de Luna **de** bellsblommb **Alec nunca ha sido feliz pero tampoco era desdichado en su vida como Vulturis, ahora que visite a los Cullen para inspeccionarlos se encontrara con algo que lo traerá a la vida. El amor será el responsable y desencadenara una gran batalla que él no espera.

**EQUINOCCIO. Comienza la Utopía **de** ANITA ROCIO** Continuación de Amanecer. 4 partes 40 caps. . La 1ra parte es casi toda Ness/Jake y algunas parejas nuevas chan! Vamos por la 2da ya!... De todo: OTP y OC, H/C, Humor, Niveles peligrosos de cursilería WAFF, Algo lime. Múltiples POV.

**Ángeles y Demonios** de **Bella Jane Cullen Potter** Han pasado 3 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, 3 años en que las cosas cambiaron demasiado. Porque ahora Bella no es la sencilla humana que el dejo atrás, es una vampira, aunque no de la especie de Edward.

**SOLO UNA VEZ MAS** de **ZAVACULLEN** Que pasaría si una batalla entre Vampiros y lobos se genera después de una Laurent y Victoria dejan a Bella muerta, Edward en estado vegetativo. ¿existe un cielo o un paraíso para almas perdidas?, ¿que pasa si no quiere ir de todos modos?.

**La falta de ti** de **lucero08** Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella? .. Universo Alternativo .

**AL COMPAS** de **ZAVACULLEN** Secuela de SOLEDAD, ya saben dónde esta Bella, lo que falta es saber hasta dónde llegará y cómo podrá superarse a sí misma y a las circunstancias que la rodean. No hay melosidades en su camino, sólo lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor. COMPLETO

**SOLEDAD** de **ZAVACULLEN** Tiene 17, está embarazada y todos los que conocé le han dado la espalda, no es la tipica historia de un embarazo no deseado. Aquí no hay romance eterno. TODOS HUMANOS/ POR FIN COMPLETO

**La lista cada día aumenta más y pondría muchísimos más pero me haría pesada. Aparte que los iré cambiando cada dos o tres capis para recomendar más historias. Un beso para todas y gracias por el apoyo. Y un abrazo para mi beta. Je, je, je, je, je, je, je… No me olvidé de ti Anita****.** **Un saludo a todas. Nos leemos.**


	10. Cap 9

**Como habréis podido ver, a algunas sí les conteste los comentarios y a otras no, así que para que veáis que os tengo presentes y que aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios, os agradezco a todas públicamente.**

**Aleja Cullen Black Potter****, ****Hajabeg452****, Conny!, capi, ****Aleja Cullen Black Potter****, ****LiiQanLu****, ****JaliceJalice****, ****ANITA ROCIO****, ****michi nolet****, ****miadharu28****, ****miadharu28****, ****Tast Cullen****, ****Cris as Bella Cullen****,****ZAVACULLEN****,**** bella scullwn, ****ConnyCullen1514****, ****yumi kamagatha****, ****anapottercullen558****, ****anapottercullen558****, ****karito CullenMasen****, ****aleinad black****, ****Hajabeg452****… **

**Espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Si no, me mereceré un tomatazo. Si me dejé a alguien háganmelo saber.**

* * *

**Unidos por Amores del Pasado**

_**Neizan:**_

La manada de Jacob ya llevaba más de seis meses en el castillo, le habíamos explicado lo que queríamos hacer con el mundo vampírico y el lobuno. Firmar la paz por siempre. Que no hubiese más matanzas. Hacer que todos los vampiros fuesen vegetarianos no era tarea fácil pero esperábamos conseguirlo. Y lo de clonar sangre humana ya se hacía, pero pedirle a un vampiro que renegara de su instinto, nos costaría bastante. No era lo mismo cazar que beber de una bolsa de sangre, pero teníamos esperanzas.

Dentro de tres meses habría una reunión con todos los clanes del mundo para informales de nuestras nuevas reglas. No iba a ser fácil pero las aceptarían. Claro que también vendría él. Teníamos que sacar a mi mamá del castillo como diese lugar. Él no la podía encontrar y menos después de lo que vio mi hermana. Eso la mataría. Naira había visto en una visión que no nos necesitarían para estar allí, pero de todas maneras yo quería quedarme y Rosi también, así que entre los seis, incluyendo a los lobos, planeamos mandar a mamá en una expedición con Damián a España. Tenían que encontrar nuestra casa, ya que viviríamos allí durante cinco largos años; los que necesitábamos para prepararnos para tomar el trono de Volterra. Nadie sabía aún de nuestro reinado. Para todo el mundo seguirían siendo los Volturi de siempre. Hasta que no fuese tiempo, no queríamos que nadie supiera nada. Le explicamos a mama lo de mandarla a ella antes a España para buscar casa y se puso tan contenta que no pensó que la estábamos sacando de Volterra por algo en especial. Ella estaba feliz porque nosotros lo éramos. Decía que ahora en vez de tener que cuidar de tres niños, tendría que cuidar a 7, ya que Damián se venía con nosotros.

Damián era un vampiro que mamá encontró en una de las misiones que fue para terminar con vampiros que hacían peligrar nuestro secreto. Ella no dejó a Jane que lo matara, se lo trajo a Volterra y le enseñó a no matar, a controlar su sed. Ya tenía años como vampiro, pero lo habían creado para matar y llevaba matando casi ciento cincuenta años. Con el tiempo él se fue habituando a nuestra manera de ver la vida y vivirla, y ahora tenía un autocontrol como el de mamá. Su poder era humanizar a los vampiros, gran poder para una batalla. Mi mamá y él se hicieron muy amigos. Siempre andaban juntos. Hubo en un momento en que pensamos que sería él quien haría feliz a mamá pero no; él aún amaba a una chica humana que conoció en sus años de vampiro asesino. A estas alturas, ella ya estaría muerta pero él no podía amar a nadie más y a mi mamá le pasaba lo mismo con él; así que los dos se apoyaron en su pena y lo sobrellevaban de alguna manera los dos juntos. De esta forma se les hizo más fácil. Un día Damián me dijo que si nunca hubiese conocido a Anita, se hubiese podido enamorar de mi madre ya que era una mujer extraordinaria. Pero su corazón muerto ya estaba con alguien por el resto de su existencia. Él no podía olvidar a aquella humana. "Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba lleno de bucles y, en el sol, se le veían reflejos rojizos, como a tu mamá. Sus ojos marrones oscuros estaban llenos de amor y su sonrisa siempre transmitía alegría a quien la mirara." Así me la había descripto Damián una vez mientras sonreía con melancolía. Aunque en su mente la había visto miles de veces. Era alta, curvilínea y de piel clara. Tenía unos 20 años, aunque parecía menor. Siempre me pareció interesante cómo se veían las personas a través de los ojos de los demás. Cuando veía a alguien en la mente de quien lo amaba, se lo veía más hermoso, más perfecto, como si miraras un ángel o algo por el estilo. Y Damián realmente había amado a aquella muchacha y no la olvidaría nunca.

Por mi parte, lo mío con mi lobita iba viento en popa y a toda vela. La adoraba, tenía tanta dulzura para dar, era tan cariñosa. A pesar de su fachada de mujer fría, era todo lo contrario.

Naira con Jake estaban igual que nosotros. Jake adoraba a mi hermana, lo mismo que Seth adoraba a Rosi. Los 8 éramos una familia feliz. Y lo mejor de todo era que mi mamá lo había aceptado. Al principio le costó un poco por el hecho de que ella tenía miedo a perdernos, a quedarse sola; pero sabía que era nuestra felicidad y estaba dispuesta a ese sacrificio. Hasta que un día mi cuñado, hermano y tío Jake le explicó que jamás la dejaría sola, que él había visto siempre en ella a una hermana y que jamás la dejaría sola. Los dos se dieron un abrazo enorme y desde ese día todos vivimos en paz y armonía. Mis tíos, Cayo, Marco y Aro, estaban encantados con los lobos. Con la que más hablaban era con Leah porque, según ellos, era la más adulta y madura, con la única de los lobos con quien podían hablar seriamente, ya que Jake y Seth se la pasaban haciendo rabiar a Dimitri, Félix, Jane y tío Alec. Las peleas de esos seis eran de risa, siempre estaban "A ver quién puede más", pero luego, cuando Jake y Seth pasaban de ellos, ellos los iban a buscar. Les habían cogido cariño.

Ya estaba todo listo para nuestra partida a Forks. Jake nos iba presentar a su manada y mamá, por fin, podría ver a Charlie. Bill, el papá de Jake, ya lo estaba preparando. Él sería el único humano que sabría ambos secretos, el nuestro y el de la manada.

En cinco días estaríamos en Forks.

**

* * *

**

**Estos son los fics por los que me gustaría que pasaran y les echaran un vistazo.**

**En mi opinión son realmente muy buenos, aunque hay algunos que tienen muy pocas lectoras. Y como todas sabemos, el incentivo para una escritora son nuestros comentarios y en mi caso, los vuestros. Yo dejo aquí algunas de ellas que me encantaron. Algunos ya tienen muchísimas lectoras, pero a mí me gustan.**

**Lazos de Sangre **de** Hajabeg452 **Los Vulturis desean retirarse, pero para eso necesitan tener sucesores. Estos crean una escuela donde los vampiros deben capacitarse y al final del año, solo un clan será capaz de quedarse con el trono. AU. Todos Vampiros

**Mi Historia De Amor **de** Cris as Bella Cullen **Bella está embarazada, Edward la dejó después del cumpleaños y no lo sabe. Una nueva familia llega a Forks, Victoria busca venganza, Jake es un licántropo que, después de todo, también la deja sola. ¿Qué pasará con Bella? ¿Vivirá? ¿Morirá? Rated M

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE? **de** Makiita **Desde que tengo memoria vivo con ellos, sé que no somos una familia, pero somos los encargados del orden, severos sí, pero malos? jamás los Volturis no somos así

**Un nuevo comienzo **de** vely **Edward deja a Bella por otra chica, Bella sobrevive gracias a Rob que le ayuda a comenzar de nuevo, que pasara 60 años después cuando Edward descubre que Bella no murió en el acantilado como vio Alice si no que se convirtió en un ¿semivampiro?

**Hechizo de Luz de Luna **de** bellsblommb **Alec nunca ha sido feliz pero tampoco era desdichado en su vida como Vulturis, ahora que visite a los Cullen para inspeccionarlos se encontrara con algo que lo traerá a la vida. El amor será el responsable y desencadenara una gran batalla que él no espera.

**EQUINOCCIO. Comienza la Utopía **de** ANITA ROCIO** Continuación de Amanecer. 4 partes 40 caps. . La 1ra parte es casi toda Ness/Jake y algunas parejas nuevas chan! Vamos por la 2da ya!... De todo: OTP y OC, H/C, Humor, Niveles peligrosos de cursilería WAFF, Algo lime. Múltiples POV.

**Ángeles y Demonios** de **Bella Jane Cullen Potter** Han pasado 3 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, 3 años en que las cosas cambiaron demasiado. Porque ahora Bella no es la sencilla humana que el dejo atrás, es una vampira, aunque no de la especie de Edward.

**SOLO UNA VEZ MAS** de **ZAVACULLEN** Que pasaría si una batalla entre Vampiros y lobos se genera después de una Laurent y Victoria dejan a Bella muerta, Edward en estado vegetativo. ¿existe un cielo o un paraíso para almas perdidas?, ¿que pasa si no quiere ir de todos modos?.

**La falta de ti** de **lucero08** Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella? .. Universo Alternativo .

**AL COMPAS** de **ZAVACULLEN** Secuela de SOLEDAD, ya saben dónde esta Bella, lo que falta es saber hasta dónde llegará y cómo podrá superarse a sí misma y a las circunstancias que la rodean. No hay melosidades en su camino, sólo lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor. COMPLETO

**SOLEDAD** de **ZAVACULLEN** Tiene 17, está embarazada y todos los que conocé le han dado la espalda, no es la tipica historia de un embarazo no deseado. Aquí no hay romance eterno. TODOS HUMANOS/ POR FIN COMPLETO

**La lista cada día aumenta más y pondría muchísimos más pero me haría pesada. Aparte que los iré cambiando cada dos o tres capis para recomendar más historias. Un beso para todas y gracias por el apoyo. Y un abrazo para mi beta. Je, je, je, je, je, je, je… No me olvidé de ti Anita****.** **Un saludo a todas. Nos leemos.**


	11. Cap 10

**Como habréis podido ver, a algunas sí les conteste los comentarios y a otras no, así que para que veáis que os tengo presentes y que aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios, os agradezco a todas públicamente.**

**Aleja Cullen Black Potter****, ****Hajabeg452****, Conny!, capi, ****Aleja Cullen Black Potter****, ****LiiQanLu****, ****JaliceJalice****, ****ANITA ROCIO****, ****michi nolet****, ****miadharu28****, ****miadharu28****, ****Tast Cullen****, ****Cris as Bella Cullen****,****ZAVACULLEN****,**** bella scullwn, ****ConnyCullen1514****, ****yumi kamagatha****, ****anapottercullen558****, ****anapottercullen558****, ****karito CullenMasen****, ****aleinad black****, ****Hajabeg452****… **

**Espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Si no, me mereceré un tomatazo. Si me dejé a alguien háganmelo saber.**

* * *

**Viaje a España**

_**Damián:**_

No veía bien lo que hacían los niños. Hacer que Bella no se encontrara con su pasado, lo creía muy injusto pero Neizan me había hecho prometer que no le diría nada y así sería. Yo mejor que nadie entendía a Bella. Aunque la historia era ligeramente distinta. Yo estaba dispuesto a todo por _ella_ pero ella quería una vida mortal. No porque no me amara sino porque se veía incapaz de dejar a su madre sola. Acababa de perder a su padre y no quería que su mama sufriera tanto. Yo sabía que ella me amaba y ella sabía que yo a ella pero no era nuestro destino.

Todavía recordaba aquel día…

– Anita, cariño. ¿Hablaste ya con tu mamá?

– Damián, amor mío. Tengo algo que decirte. – ella se puso muy nerviosa, y a mí de primeras me invadió un miedo terrible de perderla.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma? – pregunté muy asustado y la abracé. Ella en seguida se puso a llorar le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Yo me asusté más todavía. – ¿Qué te pasa, Anita, cariño? Me estoy aguatando. – Ella se separó de mí y me dijo:

– No estoy enferma, ni me pasa nada, Damián, amor mío. Pero esto es tan difícil.

– ¿El qué es difícil? Ya te dije que si no quieres convertirte, por mí no hay problema. Estaré a tu lado igual. – No se apresuró a decir nada.

– Ya sabes que es lo que más deseo, pero… – ella se cayó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

– Dime qué te pasa, Anita. Ya no aguanto verte llorar, cariño.

– Yo no puedo dejar a mi mamá sola. No la puedo dejar. Te amo y sé que lo haré siempre. Nadie te suplantará porque tú eres lo que más amo en esta vida pero mi mamá está muy mal y me necesita.

– ¿Qué me quieres decir con esto? Te puedo esperar. – a ella se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad y me abrazó. Me repitió que me amaba. Pasamos abrazados el resto de la tarde y quedamos que cuando su mama estuviera bien ella me mandaría una carta y yo la iría a buscar. Su mama se quería trasladar a América con una tía suya.

Así quedamos.

Pero la carta nunca llegó.

La busqué durante muchos años. Ya me había rendido cuando me encontró Bella. Yo era un despojo de persona. Mataba por la orden de unos vampiros que sólo querían poder, hasta que ella apareció con la misión de destruirme. Sin embargo, Neizan, a leer mi mente, vio lo poco que me importaba morir y le contó a su madre. Bella se dirigió a mí y me preguntó si podíamos hablar ante la mirada atónita de toda la guardia. Yo lo pensé un rato y finalmente accedí. Ella y yo conectamos desde un principio. Compartió conmigo toda su historia y lloró. Nunca lo había hablado con nadie. Yo le conté la mía, que tampoco le había contado a nadie. Y desde ese día fuimos inseparables. La amaba y la amaba mucho, pero como a una hermana. Yo jamás podría amar a nadie que no fuese mi Anita.

Sus hijos para mí eran como mis sobrinos aunque a veces parecían más mis amigos, como en ese momento. Estaba con mi hermana en un avión apunto de llegar a Madrid y cogeríamos otro para Asturias en un pueblecito arriba de las montañas. Alejados de todos para que mis sobrinos se pudieran entrenar.

Yo no le podía decir nada a Bella y eso me estaba matando.

– Damián. – me llamó Bella otra vez. – ¿Pensando en ella? – me preguntó. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y ella me dejó con lo mío. Ella y yo ya nos entendíamos. Bella se perdía en sus recuerdos y yo en los míos.

_**Bella:**_

Ya casi llegábamos a nuestro destino. Estaba contenta porque por fin salía de Volterra. No era que no me gustara estar ahí, pero tenias ganas de vivir sola con mis hijos. Bueno, sola no. Se me habían acoplado tres niños más y una mujer. Con muy mal carácter, debía agregar; pero que trataba muy bien a mi hijo y con eso yo ya era feliz.

Mi hermano estaba muy pensativo. Él estaba pensando en su Anita. El amor y devoción que sentía por ella era tan grande nunca entendí por que no le mandó la carta. Por lo que me había contado Damián, ella también parecía amarlo. Llevaba investigando hacía mucho tiempo para ver si daba con ella, pero había perdido su rastro en Los Ángeles. A partir de ahí parecía que se la había comido la tierra. No pude dar con ella.

Yo la conocía muchísimo, sabía cómo era. Él me había hablado tantas veces de ella. Tendría que ser guapísima y digo tendría porque por los años que habían pasado. O tenía casi 100 años o estaría muerta.

Me daba pena no poder ayudar a mi hermano. Los dos compartíamos una pena muy grande y así nos ayudábamos.

_**En Volterra…**_

_**Neizan:**_

Ya hacía tres días que mi mamá se había marchado. Todos los clanes estaban llegando y los tres estábamos listos ya. En eso, un grito desesperado de Naira llamó mi atención.

– ¿Qué tienes hermanita? – Me metí en su mente y lo que vi me dejó en estado de shock. Se veía la familia Cullen con una integrante más en ella. Eso ya lo sabíamos pero mi hermana nunca pudo ver la cara de la mujer. Por eso es que se lo ocultábamos a mamá. Sabíamos que eso la haría sufrir más de lo que ya la había hecho sufrir ese bastardo. La mujer que iba cogida de la mano no era otra más que…

* * *

**Estos son los fics por los que me gustaría que pasaran y les echaran un vistazo.**

**En mi opinión son realmente muy buenos, aunque hay algunos que tienen muy pocas lectoras. Y como todas sabemos, el incentivo para una escritora son nuestros comentarios y en mi caso, los vuestros. Yo dejo aquí algunas de ellas que me encantaron. Algunos ya tienen muchísimas lectoras, pero a mí me gustan.**

**Lazos de Sangre **de** Hajabeg452 **Los Vulturis desean retirarse, pero para eso necesitan tener sucesores. Estos crean una escuela donde los vampiros deben capacitarse y al final del año, solo un clan será capaz de quedarse con el trono. AU. Todos Vampiros

**Mi Historia De Amor **de** Cris as Bella Cullen **Bella está embarazada, Edward la dejó después del cumpleaños y no lo sabe. Una nueva familia llega a Forks, Victoria busca venganza, Jake es un licántropo que, después de todo, también la deja sola. ¿Qué pasará con Bella? ¿Vivirá? ¿Morirá? Rated M

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE? **de** Makiita **Desde que tengo memoria vivo con ellos, sé que no somos una familia, pero somos los encargados del orden, severos sí, pero malos? jamás los Volturis no somos así

**Un nuevo comienzo **de** vely **Edward deja a Bella por otra chica, Bella sobrevive gracias a Rob que le ayuda a comenzar de nuevo, que pasara 60 años después cuando Edward descubre que Bella no murió en el acantilado como vio Alice si no que se convirtió en un ¿semivampiro?

**Hechizo de Luz de Luna **de** bellsblommb **Alec nunca ha sido feliz pero tampoco era desdichado en su vida como Vulturis, ahora que visite a los Cullen para inspeccionarlos se encontrara con algo que lo traerá a la vida. El amor será el responsable y desencadenara una gran batalla que él no espera.

**EQUINOCCIO. Comienza la Utopía **de** ANITA ROCIO** Continuación de Amanecer. 4 partes 40 caps. . La 1ra parte es casi toda Ness/Jake y algunas parejas nuevas chan! Vamos por la 2da ya!... De todo: OTP y OC, H/C, Humor, Niveles peligrosos de cursilería WAFF, Algo lime. Múltiples POV.

**Ángeles y Demonios** de **Bella Jane Cullen Potter** Han pasado 3 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, 3 años en que las cosas cambiaron demasiado. Porque ahora Bella no es la sencilla humana que el dejo atrás, es una vampira, aunque no de la especie de Edward.

**SOLO UNA VEZ MAS** de **ZAVACULLEN** Que pasaría si una batalla entre Vampiros y lobos se genera después de una Laurent y Victoria dejan a Bella muerta, Edward en estado vegetativo. ¿existe un cielo o un paraíso para almas perdidas?, ¿que pasa si no quiere ir de todos modos?.

**La falta de ti** de **lucero08** Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella? .. Universo Alternativo .

**AL COMPAS** de **ZAVACULLEN** Secuela de SOLEDAD, ya saben dónde esta Bella, lo que falta es saber hasta dónde llegará y cómo podrá superarse a sí misma y a las circunstancias que la rodean. No hay melosidades en su camino, sólo lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor. COMPLETO

**SOLEDAD** de **ZAVACULLEN** Tiene 17, está embarazada y todos los que conocé le han dado la espalda, no es la tipica historia de un embarazo no deseado. Aquí no hay romance eterno. TODOS HUMANOS/ POR FIN COMPLETO

**La lista cada día aumenta más y pondría muchísimos más pero me haría pesada. Aparte que los iré cambiando cada dos o tres capis para recomendar más historias. Un beso para todas y gracias por el apoyo. Y un abrazo para mi beta. Je, je, je, je, je, je, je… No me olvidé de ti Anita****.** **Un saludo a todas. Nos leemos.**


	12. Cap 11

**Reunión y descubrimientos**

_**Naira:**_

No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No, no podía ser ella. Eso no sólo dañaría a mi mamá, también lastimaría a otro miembro de mi familia. ¿Es que nunca podríamos ser felices?

Noté cómo alguien me abrazó por detrás.

– Nena, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te recuerdo, cielo, que yo no leo mentes. – me giré y ahí estaba él mirándome con esa sonrisa sulla que tanto me gustaba. Le besé los labios con toda la dulzura y el amor que sentía por él. En ese momento un estruendo se oyó y era mi querida cuñada que entraba como alma que lleva el diablo.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo casi al borde de la histeria y en ese entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que mi hermano estana blanco como la pared y no se movía. Salí corriendo hasta él, lo zarandeé por los hombros pero nada.

– Jake, corre. Trae a Aro. – le chillé a mi novio. Leah me apartó de un empujón un poco brusco pero la entendí. Sólo tenía que mirarle la cara; estaba a punto de darle un ataque al corazón.

– Neizan, amor, ¿qué tienes? Me asustas. Contéstame. – rogó mi cuñada. Con lo ruda que era con todos y sin embargo con él era otra persona. Vi que lo abrazaba y lo tumbaba en la cama y seguía diciéndole cosas en el oído. Unos segundos después entró Aro con cara de susto, seguido de mis otros tíos y mi hermana con Seth.

– Neizan, ¿me escuchas? – pero no respondía. – Acaba de llegar Carlisle Cullen. Es un gran médico. Ya sé que no es de su agrado pero tiene que verlo. No reacciona. Él no sabe quiénes sois y su hijo no podrá leeros la mente. Los lobos deben irse, a ellos si puede leerlos y no está Bella para protegerles la mente. Váyanse ya. Tranquila, Leah. Te llamaré apenas sepa algo. Es por su bien. – dijo mi Abu a toda prisa. – Ya váyanse. Jane trae al doctor ya. – mi novio y mis cuñados salieron a rápidamente seguidos por Jane. Todo estaba en silencio. Me puse a un lado de la cama y mi hermana al otro. Cada una cogiendo una mano de nuestro hermano. Parecía que estaba muerto.

– Naira, todo está bien, ¿verdad? No le pasara nada, ¿no es así?

– No lo sé. No sé qué le paso. No lo vi. Sólo veo que tú te pelearas con papá. Aguántate, Rosi. Él no puede saber, ¿vale?. – Entonces, me llegó la visión mi hermano despertando. La mirada de odio hacia mi padre y su acompañante, la cara de sufrimiento de mi tía Alice. _¡Mierda! ¡Ella ya se dio cuenta!_ Pensé. Pero ya era tarde, ya estaba toda la familia Cullen al completo en la habitación.

– ¿Quién está herido, Aro? – preguntó un señor rubio de ojos color oro líquido como los de mi mamá y mis tíos. Era guapísimo, tendría que haberse quedado en los 30 más o menos. Sin duda él era el abuelo Carlisle.

– Carlisle, viejo amigo, es mi nieto. No sé qué le pasó. Se quedo así.

– ¿Tu nieto aro? – preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

– Esa historia te la contaré más adelante. Ahora, por favor, revísalo. – éste asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cama. Cuando nos vio a los tres pareció ver un fantasma. Nos miró varias veces y se quedó parado y muy rígido. Entonces allí saltó mi hermana:

– Ya no nos mire así y atienda a mi hermano ya. ¿O necesita una carta del presidente para hacerlo? – soltó toda colérica.

– Discúlpame, pero es que ella. – dijo señalándome a mí. – me recordó a alguien muy querido para mí. Lo siento. – Y se dirigió a la cama. Mi hermana y yo no dijimos nada hasta que ella se fijó en la pareja de la derecha. Se puso la mano en la boca para tapar el grito y lo miró con infinito odio. Mi papá la observó sin comprender pero no dijo nada.

Estábamos ahora tapadas por la guardia. Ellos no podían vernos. El doctor revisó a mi hermano y dijo que todo era normal, dentro de lo poco que sabía de esta naturaleza pero que se quedaría vigilándolo por si acaso.

Justo en ese momento mi hermano salió de su estado:

– No hará falta que se quede, doctor. Ya estoy bien. – musitó entre dientes y le dirigió una mirada con sumo odio. Los tres nos pusimos juntos. Neizan estaba en el medio, Rosi a su izquierda y yo a su derecha.

– Mucho gusto, soy Carlisle Cullen. – le tendió la mano a mi hermano que aceptó sin vacilar pero seguía mirándolo con odio. Al hombre pareció dolerle, lo pude ver en sus ojos.

– El gusto es mío, señor Cullen. – le contestó mi hermano. – Ella es mi hermana, Rosalie Vulturí. – ella asintió con la cabeza con la misma mirada de odio que mi hermano. – Y ella es mi hermana, Naira Vulturi. – yo le sonreí; mi mirada no era de odio pero sí de resentimiento hacia esa familia que había abandonado a mi mamá.

El señor Cullen nos presentó a sus hijos.

Empezó por una chica rubia despampanante que parecía una modelo.

– Ella es mi hija, Rosaline Cullen. – ella se quedó mirando a mi hermana con los ojos muy abiertos y le dijo:

– Eres muy guapa. Encantada de conocerte. Que coincidencia. Te llamas como yo.

– No me gusta que me llamen Rosalie. Mis amigos me llaman Rosi.

– Vale, pues. Rosi. – le dijo mi tía con una sonrisa, a lo que mi hermana contestó:

– Nadie dijo que tú y yo éramos amigas. Así que llámame Rosalie.

– Rosi. – le chillé. – No seas mal educada. ¿Qué te diría mamá si se enterara? Discúlpate ahora mismo. – ella me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se mordió el labio así como solía hacer mi mamá.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó cuando levantó la cabeza.

Así pasó entre saludos a toda la familia. Ya sólo quedaban tres. Mi papá, la mujer que lo acompañaba y tía Alice que ya había tenido la visión porque me miraba y me sonreirá. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esto no iba a acabar bien!

Conocimos a la abuela Esme que fue a la única que ninguno de los tres pudimos mirar con odio o rencor. Ella era exactamente igual a como mamá la había descripto. Cara con forma de corazón y con unos ojos que no sólo transmitían confianza, sino que también un infinito amor.

Tío Emmett nos dio un abrazo de oso a los tres y dijo algo que todos estaban pensando pero callaron.

– ¿Sabéis? Me recordáis a una amiga muy querida para mi. Sois igual que ella. – soltó una carcajada. – Qué ironía, ¿no? – dijo entre risas. Los tres nos tensamos pero no pasó nada. Tío Jazz nos miró con cara de interrogación. Seguramente por el inmenso odio que sentíamos. ¡Maldito empático! Fuimos educados con él y finalmente llegamos al que menos queríamos.

– Él es mi hijo, Edward Cullen y su compañera, Anita. – y estalló la bomba. Ni tía Alice ni yo podíamos prevenir lo que paso a continuación…

* * *

**Como habréis podido ver, a algunas sí les conteste los comentarios y a otras no, así que para que veáis que os tengo presentes y que aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios, os agradezco a todas públicamente.**

**Aleja Cullen Black Potter, Hajabeg452, Conny!, capi, Aleja Cullen Black Potter, LiiQanLu, JaliceJalice, ANITA ROCIO, michi nolet, miadharu28, miadharu28, Tast Cullen, Cris as Bella Cullen,ZAVACULLEN, bella scullwn, ConnyCullen1514, yumi kamagatha, anapottercullen558, anapottercullen558, karito CullenMasen, aleinad black, Hajabeg452, ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7… **

**Tast Cullen. Chica, fuiste la única que lo adivinó. Sí, era Anita. Este capi te lo dedico a ti por lista. Ja, ja, ja, ja... Casi todas pensaron que era Tanya.**

**Espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Si no, me mereceré un tomatazo. Si me dejé a alguien háganmelo saber.**


	13. Cap 12

**Pelea**

_**Neizan:**_

Me estaba conteniendo, pero cuando las palabras de Carlisle me confirmaron lo que ya sabíamos mis hermanas y yo, la ira me superó.

– No, Neizan. – me llamó Naira pero ya era tarde. Yo ya estaba lanzándome hacia mi padre. Lo cogí por el cuello y los estampé en la pared, que, como es lógico, se rompió y acabamos los dos en el pasillo. Él mirándome con angustia y yo desbloqueando mi mente para que viera todo el daño que le había hecho a mi madre.

– ¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó en un susurro.

– ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa dónde está?! Aún le quieres hacer más daño, cabrón. – le chillé lanzándolo contra la pared. En seguida tenia a Jasper y Emmet cogiéndome de los brazos. Intenté liberarme pero no podía. Finalmente, de golpe me solté. Mis hermanas habían atacado a los dos hermanos de ese bastardo y ahora le enseñaban los dientes furiosas.

– ¡No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermano y menos por defender a ese hijo de puta! – le chilló Rosi con todo el odio que pudo.

Rosalie se puso al lado de su marido enseñándonos los dientes igual que Anita. Esme, Carlisle y Alice estaban como en shock, Aro estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. Iba a llamar a la guardia pero yo hablé antes.

– No, Abu. No llames a la guardia. Este asunto pertenece a nuestra familia. Ya es hora de que pague por lo que hizo.

_**Edward:**_

No lo podía creer. Bella, mi Bella estaba viva y ellos eran mis hijos. Por eso nos miraban con tanto odio, por eso es que se parecían a ella, sobretodo Naira, ella era la que no me había visto con odio, si no con muchísima pena. Cuando vi en la mente de mi hijo cómo había quedado Bella después de que yo me fuera, cómo pasó su embarazo y cómo estaba ahora… Siempre estaba triste, se reía con sus hijos… _Nuestros hijos_. Me corregí mentalmente. Pero su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

– No, Abu. No llames a la guardia. Este asunto pertenece a nuestra familia. Ya es hora de que pague por lo que hizo.

Mis hermanos y Anita se pusieron a mi lado enseñando los dientes y gruñendo. A ninguno de los tres pareció darle miedo, me miraban desafiantes. En eso hablo Rosi:

– Esto no es con ustedes. Bueno, con ella un poco sí. Así que no se metan. No queremos dañarlos.

– ¿Dañadnos? – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa. – Mocosa, he merendado a niñas con más años que tú. – le contestó riendo. Yo no podía reaccionar, no podía hablar. Los tres tenían la mente abierta y sobretodo los recuerda de Neizan eran los que más me dañaban.

– Tú lo has querido, rubia de pote. – anunció mi hija, Rosi mirando a mi hermana que empezó a elevarse. Una sacudida tremenda se oyó y el grito desesperado de mi hermana. Emmett corrió en dirección de mi hija, yo lo cogí de la muñeca y lo detuve.

– Ve por Rosalie, ella está bien. – le ordené y así lo hizo. Salió disparado a buscarla. Neizan volvió a avanzar hacia mí, yo dejé que me pegara. Me lo merecía. Cuando Jasper y Anita fueron para cogerlo algo los detuvo. No se podían mover y Naira dijo:

– No. Este asunto es entre él y nosotros. Vosotros no pintáis nada y si no queréis acabar como mi tía Rosalie, no os metáis.

Neizan dejó de golpearme y se unió a sus hermanas.

– Ahora ya sabes quiénes somos y lo que le hiciste a nuestra madre. Nunca tendrás el cariño de tus hijos porque te detestamos. No busques a mi madre. Te lo prohíbo. ¿Me oíste? – mi hermano amenazó a mi padre. Luego se acercó a Anita y agregó: – No sé cómo mi tío te venera tanto y te ama de esa manera. No te lo mereces. Eres patética. – ella se pasó las manos por la cabeza como si le doliera y susurró:

– Damián…

_**Anita: **_

– _Damián… __–_ fue lo único que pude decir, cuando el chico, ese el tal Neizan, el supuesto hijo de Edward, se metió en mi mente y me lo enseñó. Me quedé con ojos como platos. Él estaba bien, no había muerto como me quisieron hacer creer. Siempre supe en una parte de mí que él estaba vivo. Pero me había pasado tanto tiempo buscándolo sin encontrarlo, que me había rendido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Él estaba vivo y yo había traicionado su amor. No como esos tres chicos creían. Yo seguía amándolo y Edward a su Bella. Nosotros nos cruzamos y juntamos nuestro dolor. Era más un hermano que una pareja. Aunque nuestra unión era tal que parecíamos más una pareja de novios que una de hermanos. No negaba que de vez en cuando habíamos dejado fluir nuestra pasión, pero siempre con engaños. Mi poder era el de cambiar a los vampiros de aspecto. A él lo convertía en Damián y yo me convertía en su Bella. Eran momentos en que para ambos nuestro sufrimiento se acababa, pero después nuestro agujero volvía y así nos pasamos los años ayudándonos a convivir con nuestra asquerosa existencia. Pero ahora cada vez me sentía más y más lejos de todo.

Mentalmente le pregunté a Edward:_ ¿Los vampiros pueden tener crisis de ansiedad?_

– No, Anita. Pero yo me siento igual que tú. – me respondió en un susurro. Esto no podía estar pasando.

_**Edward:**_

Eran mis hijos. No me lo podía creer. Cuando Neizan... mi hijo. Sí, era mío y de Bella. Cuando él me enseñó todos los recuerdos de su madre desde que la había dejado. Cómo había sufrido mi partida, cómo me había estado buscado durante años para decirme que era padre, las noches que había llorado sin lágrimas… Tanto había sufrido y por mi culpa y yo mientras conformándome con el recuerdo de ella, hubiese sido todo tan fácil de no haber cometido aquel error de dejarla, podría haber visto a mis hijos crecer. Pero, ¿qué era lo que había hecho? Jamás en mi existencia me lo perdonaría a mí mismo y lo peor de todo era que mis propios hijos me detestaban. Tenia que solucionarlo. Buscarlos y decirles que lo sentía. Quería ver a mi Bella. Mía, eso era; mía. ¿Pero me merecía que fuese mía?

– ¿Me puede decir alguien que mierda pasó aquí? ¿Por qué esos tres vampiros nos miraban con tanto odio? Y en especial a ti Edward. ¿Por qué narices quería matarte? Y por defenderte mandaron a Rosalie a la otra punta del patio. – entró Emmett a la sala chillando con Rosalie cogida de la mano, que me miraba con pena. ¡Esperen! ¿Rosaline sintiendo pena por… mi? _¡Madre mía! ¡Se acabó el mundo y yo no me enteré!_ Pensé sorprendido. Ella siempre me había detestado...

– Edward. Sí. Contesta. – me ordenó Jasper. – ¡Todos queremos saber! O, por lo menos, los que aún no sabemos. ¿Por qué sentí tanto odio hacia ti? ¿Y por qué ellos sentían que habíamos traicionado a alguien? ¿Y por qué tanto dolor de parte tuya y de Anita? ¡Dios! ¡Esto es desesperante! ¡Dolor, duda! ¡Me estáis volviendo loco! ¡¿Queréis de una maldita vez calmaros y explicarnos de una vez?! – chilló muy desesperado. Mi hermana Alice lo abrazó y le besó levemente los labios, así pareció calmarse un poco.

– Bien, enseguida contestaremos a vuestras preguntas. Pero no me interrumpáis. Es importante que decidamos pronto si queréis ayudaros a Anita y a mi. Yo contaré mi parte y cuando acabe. Anita contará la suya si ella así lo cree necesario.

– Hermano, sabes que tu plan tiene algunos fallos, pero se arreglará. Ya lo verás. – me consoló Alice.

– Vale, Alice. Te dije sin interrupciones, ¿vale?

– Está bien, hermanito. Comienza.

Todos esperaran expectantes a que yo me explicara. Estaba intentando poner mi mente en orden cuando de repente Aro entró a la sala:

– Es hora de la reunión. – anunció. – Todos los clanes han de estar allí. Lo que tengan que hablar, lo harán en otro momento. No quiero que se acerquen a mis nietos en toda su estancia en este castillo, si no quieren una guerra con nosotros y nuestros nuevos aliados. Por respeto a ti, viejo amigo. – dijo refiriéndose a Carlisle. – es que están en esta reunión y porque mi amada hija me lo pidió y no le puedo negar nada. Pero si sólo uno te tus hijos se acerca a mis nietos, no dudaré en romper nuestra amistad, por mucho que me duela. Y tú, Edward. – me dijo con tanto odio cuando me miró. – Sé que querrás explicaciones. Antes de todo te diré que no te negaré que vayas a buscarla porque yo si he visto tus recuerdos y sé que la amas, pero como le hagas más daño que el que ya le hiciste, te juro que ni por la amistad que sienta hacia Carlisle, te librarás de la furia de los Volturi. Te daré caza y te matare yo mismo, ¿te quedó claro? – Yo sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Todo lo que decía era verdad. Él amaba a Bella como a una hija, al igual que sus hermanos, Cayo y Marcos. Toda la guardia la amaba, como tíos, hermanos, padres y madres. E incluso las mujeres de los reyes así la sentían, como la hija que nunca tuvieron y a sus hijos, _nuestros_ hijos, como sus nietos o sobrinos. Enseguida comenzó a retirarse pero primero se dirigió a Carlisle.

– Amigo, en breve vendrá alguien de la guardia a guiarlos al salón. Y recuérdales a tus hijos mi advertencia. –diciendo esto, partió.

Me dirigí a mi familia y les dije:

– No tenemos tiempo para mucho. Pase lo que pase, no hagan nada. Esos tres chicos que me atacaron son mis hijos. – Todos los que no sabían abrieron la boca y los ojos de golpe. – Luego les explico más, pero ahora no hagan nada. Jane quiere un poco de venganza. No me matará pero me atacará, lo puedo leer en su mente y os aseguro que no es la única en este castillo. Pero ninguno me hará nada, Bella se los prohibió a todos.

– Un momento... ¿Bella, Edward? – preguntó Rosalie - ¿Ellos son tus hijos y de Bella? ¿Bella le puso mi nombre a una de sus hijas? – me preguntó con pena en la mirada.

– Si, Rosalie. Y recuerda, las explicaciones después, ¿vale? Está por llegar Jane...

* * *

**Cris as Bella Cullen, gracias por tu apoyo. Siempre dándome ánimos para continuar.**

**Noviembre Dulce. Bueno, en este capi por fin puedo satisfacerte en tus deseos y Edward ya está en escena.**

**lil danielle vulturi, me alegra que te unieras a mi historia. En cuanto tenga un momento, me pasaré por las tuyas. Palabra.**

**Tast Cullen, me alegra que te encantara el capi. Mil gracias por leerme cada semana.**

**aleinad black, si te gusto el capi de la imprimación, espero que este no te decepcione. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**ZAVACULLEN, gracias por tu apoyo, leer cada capi que escribo y dejarme tu opinión.**

**LiiQanLu, ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7, Wen Potter Cullen, bella scullwn, ConnyCullen1514, Luz K, Capi, anapottercullen558, karito CullenMasen, aleinad black, Hajabeg452, Conny!, Aleja Cullen Potter, y, sobretodo, mil gracias a mi beta, Anita. A ella va dedicado este capi, puesto que aparece el personaje que me inspiró ella.**

**Y sin más, darles las gracias a todos los que leen en el anonimato y a sus alertas, para mí son igual de importantes.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me regalen un bonito comentario. Nos estamos leyendo. Ciao.**


	14. Cap 13

**Reunión**

_**Jane:**_

Ya había llegado y en apenas unas horas ya habían visto a mis sobrinas llorar y mi sobrino con un ataque de ansiedad. Le prometí a mi hermana que no lo mataría, nos hizo prometer a toda la guardia que no lo tocaríamos si alguna vez lo encontrábamos y por supuesto que no lo iba a tocar.

¿Yo romper una promesa? Jamás.

– Jane, sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Nosotros… – dijo Alec señalando a Dimitri que estaba con los puños apretados, a Heidi que tenía los ojos negros y a Félix, que estaba igual que Dimitri.

– Tranquilo, Alec. Ya lo había pensado. – le contesté. – Os dejo. El deber me llama.

– Ah, no. Tú no vas sola. Yo lo quiero ver. – intervino Félix.

– Y yo. – lo secundó Alec. Y con ellos venían Dimitri y Heidi. Nos dirigimos todos a las habitaciones y se me ocurrió una gran idea.

_¿N__o quieres leer mentes? Pues ten. Lee esto._ Empecé mostrándole todas las noches en las que aún era humana, cómo crecía su panza, cómo le rompían los huesos y ella seguía adelante sólo porque así tendría algo que le recordara a él. _Las noches se las pasaba llorando y cuando por fin se dormía, sólo murmuraba tu nombre, maldito idiota. Pero después fue peor. Te buscó. Te buscó desde que se convirtió. Tu hijo no se separaba de ella y la apoyaba. Cuando no te encontraba se le caía todo encima y lloraba sin lágrimas. Hubo una vez que estuvo un mes sin alimentarse, idiota. Y todo por ti. Y tú, mientras tanto, revolcándote con otra. Me das asco. Como la hagas llorar de nuevo, te juro que olvidaré mi promesa y te mataré._

Cuando entré él estaba de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza y se retorcía de dolor.

– Mira, al final no hizo falta que usara mi don. ¡Ja, ja! – dije en voz alta.

– ¿Tú no le hiciste nada? – me preguntó Jasper con cara de sufrimiento. – El dolor es insoportable. – Y él también cayó de rodillas al suelo. Todos nos miramos unos a otros para ver quién era el que lo dañaba.

– Son sus recuerdos, de todos ustedes. – nos informó intentando incorporase.

– Bien. Eso te pasa por metiche y abandona-mujeres. Sígannos. – ordenó Heidi. En un momento todos se pusieron de pie y nos dirigimos a la reunión. Estaba muy nerviosa. Esperaba que mis sobrinos estuvieran más tranquilos.

_**Naira:**_

La reunión se acercaba y no nos tranquilizamos.

– A ver, chicos. No podéis dejar que os afecte tanto. Al fin y al cabo él es vuestro padre. – apuntó mi Jacob.

– A Bella no le gustará si se entera cómo lo trataseis. – continuó Leah.

– Sí. Creo que es mejor que hagamos lo de la reunión y nos vayamos. No sé si podré controlarme la próxima vez que lo tenga delante. – agregó mi hermano con tanto odio que hasta me dio miedo. De todos, el que más lo detestaba era Neizan, porque fue él quien acompañó a mamá a todos los sitios. En cada búsqueda, él iba con ella y con cada fracaso, él era el que la abrazaba y aguantaba sus temblores y sus lamentos. El odio fue creciendo en él con cada sollozo sin lágrimas de mi madre. Él era el que más la protegía de todos. Sí, mi mamá era una vampiresa con un don increíble, pero aún así era la más débil de todos. Lo que sentía Rosi no era odio, más bien se sentía traicionada, abandonada. En el fondo lo amaba, pero nunca lo admitiría; era demasiado orgullosa. Y yo… a mí sólo me daban pena por todo lo que se habían perdido, y él realmente me era indiferente. Yo había nacido sin padre y sin padre seguiría. No lo odiaba, al contrario, le tenía lástima. Él de verdad amaba a mi mamá, pero fue tal el daño que le hizo. Y Anita… ella sí que me daba pena. Había cambiado a un hombre como Damian por uno como mi papá. No había comparación. Mi tío era el hombre más bueno que había en la tierra; era un hombre cariñoso, noble, leal. Un vampiro moreno, con unos ojos dorados, capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquier humana y vampira. No aparentaba más de 18, con un porte de elegancia e inteligencia. Y ni hablar de su cuerpo. ¡Madre mía! No sólo físicamente, si no interiormente le daba mil patadas a Edward. Y Anita lo había cambiado por él. Lástima. Sin duda era la que más me daba lástima.

Ya estábamos en el gran comedor. Por lo menos veía a unos 200 clanes, de los cuales sólo conocía al clan de Egipto, al de Alaska y al español, y, por supuesto, a toda la manada de Jake y la de Sam.

Mi hermano se dirigió para el final del comedor, donde ya se encontraban mis tíos. Nosotras lo seguimos. Y ocupamos nuestros asientos.

En medio, como siempre, estaba mi tío Aro, quien comenzó a hablar:

– ¡Bienvenidos seáis todos! Los hemos hecho llamar para dictaros las nuevas leyes. Algunos ya lo sabéis y a otros ya se las han explicado. Se acabó matar para alimentarnos. La sangre será toda clonada, tanto de humanos como de animales. Tenéis un año para acaparar las nuevas leyes. La sangre humana sólo se dará una vez al mes. Tendréis que acostumbraros a beber de la sangre de los animales y les aseguro que cuando se acostumbran no es tan malo. Espero que todos respeten la ley. El que necesite ayuda, encantados se la daremos en el castillo. – Y con esto, pasó a las presentaciones. – El de mi derecha es Neizan Vulturi Swan, le sigue mi hermano Marco Vulturi. A su lado, Naira Vulturi Swan. La silla que esta vacía es de mi hija Isabella Vulturi. A mi izquierda se encuentran Rosalie Vulturi Swan y seguida de mi hermano, Cayo Vulturi. Ahora, daré paso a nuestros nuevos aliados. Son dos manadas de licántropos que vienen de Forks. Desde hoy, ellos y otros de mi guardia serán los que se hagan cargo de hacer respetar las leyes que hoy y aquí les explicamos. Y siendo esto todo, doy por terminada la reunión. Pueden pasar al comedor de al lado, allí habrá sangre para todos y un baile. El que ya se quiera retirar, que así sea.

_**Neizan:**_

Con el discurso de mi Abu todos se retiraron al otro comedor y muchos otros se marcharon. Estábamos todos despidiéndonos de mi familia, cuando me llamaron. Me giré y lo vi, ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos:

– Necesito hablar contigo.

– ¿Quién te dijo que malgastaría mi saliva contigo? – escupí. Empezó a recordar cosas con mi madre y el amor que aún le tenía. Eso me hizo odiarlo más. Apreté mis puños a mis costados y tensé la mandíbula. – Por el amor que le tengo a mi madre, intentaré no matarte, pero no te pongas delante de mí o por tu culpa haré sufrir a mi madre. Porque, te juro que te mato. – Entonces lo agarré del cuello. – Óyeme bien. – le dije mirándole a los ojos. – Si tan sólo le haces sufrir una vez más, te mato. Arregla las cosas con Anita antes de ir a buscarla. No busques mi cariño, porque el mío, te aseguro que no lo tendrás.

– Neizan. – oí que me chillaban.

– Mamá. – susurré. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Lo siento, Neizan. – notó que algo me pasaba y no la pude retener.

– Anita. – susurró mi tío Damian cuando la vio. Todos quedamos paralizados cuando los vimos allí…

* * *

**ZAVACULLEN** No soy mala, os dejo con la intriga. Si lo recuerdas, el poder de Anita es cambiar de aspecto y hacer cambiar de aspecto a los demás. Ella se convertía en Bella y a Edward lo convertía en Damian. Y si hubo algo más que amistad. ¡Qué suertuda la Anita!

**Aleinad black**, Gracias por tu comentario, pero no te comas las uñas, mujer. Ja, ja, ja, ja…

**Tast Cullen** Mucha gente se quejó de que creé a un Neizan un poco cruel, pero él sólo protege a su mamá en este capi Naira explica el porqué… además ellos… Bueno, mejor te dejo con la duda. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…. Qué mala soy. Más adelante te enterarás.

**LiiQanLu** Ellos no son pareja, sólo se consuelan. Ellos pensaron que Bella seguía siendo humana y feliz; y Anita, que Damian estaba muerto.

**Troyis **¿Tiene happy ending? No sé lo que significa, perdón, pero soy un poco patosa con esto aún. Si no fuera por mi beta, estaría muerta; no hubiese subido la historia. (Nota de Beta XD: Hola, soy Anita. Sísí, la misma que acompaña a Ed y que ama y es amada por Damian, que es el actor Pablo Martinez!!!!!! Baba!!! Ya le voy a preguntar a Paky si tiene final feliz!! Por las dudas que me olvide, preguntale de nuevo en español… creo que sí, pero no te ilusiones por las dudas… yo también adoro los happy endings!!!! d^.^b y) A lo de si Bella anda liada con alguien; no, nunca pudo. ¿Edward anda de casquivano por allí? Y… Edward, digamos que Anita tiene un poder muy especial, que es cambiar de forma, así que como uno pensaba que su amor era una humana feliz y la otra que su amor había muerto, digamos que mataron las penas el uno con el otro. ¡Qué suertuda la tal Anita, eh! (Nota de Beta XD: Perdón por tanta intromisión pero no lo puedo evitar!!! Siiii!!!! Soy re suertuda!!!! Por lo menos en ficción!!!! Y disculpen si las respuestas de Paky salen algo retrasadas, es que voy subiéndole un cap por semana y voy 2 caps atrasados, a propósito para q Paky tenga tiempo de escribir los siguientes…)

Gracias a todas. Espero haber solucionado sus dudas.

Gracias también a los que me pusieron en favoritos,

ZakuraFaNvampireknight Candelaria Bells Noviembre Dulce Cris as Bella Cullen Libelula aleinad black lil danielle vulturi Wen Potter Cullen

Bueno, espero no haberme olvidado de nadie. Ahora sí, díganme qué les pareció el capi. Saludos.

En mi país, cada día, mueren mujeres maltratadas y para ellas les dedico la letra de esta canción. Es de Sergio Contreras…

Sigo a tu lao

como siempre pa escuchar

lo que tu quieras decir,

lo que tu quieras contar.

Desahogar tu alma,

limpiarla y dejarla

otra vez encadenada

a esa historia que te mata.

Sigo a tu lao

confidente fiel

del dolor de tu piel

de las heridas

y el porque no poder

soltar la cruz de

esa historia que te mata.

No puedes limpiar tu alma

mientras la tengas callada.

Estribillo:

¿Por qué no rompes de una vez,

las cadenas que te atan a su piel?

Serás libre de la condena

y las penas,

aunque en su día

fuese tu vida entera.

Te está matando,

te está destrozando,

te está quitando

las ganas de vivir.

Te está matando,

te está destrozando,

te está quitando

las ganas de vivir.

Sigo a tu lao

rompiendo tu soledad,

en tus noches de papel,

en tu noches de ansiedad.

No te sirve ni un consuelo,

no te sirve ver el fuego

que crece día a día

por no cerrar el juego.

Sigo a tu lao,

confidente fiel

de tu vida de al revés,

de tus te quiero sin fe,

no sabes como hacer,

para romper de una vez,

el sonido de tu piel.

Estribillo:

¿Por qué no rompes de una vez,

las cadenas que te atan a su piel?

Serás libre de la condena

y las penas,

aunque en su día

fuese tu vida entera.

Te está matando,

te está destrozando,

te está quitando

las ganas de vivir.

Te está matando,

te está destrozando,

te está quitando

las ganas de vivir.

Te está matando,

te está destrozando,

te está quitando

las ganas de...

Sigo a tu lao,

como siempre pa escuchar

Sigo a tu lao,

rompiendo tu soledad

Te está quitando

las ganas de vivir.

Basta ya, no te dejes dominar nunca por nadie; no te dejes pisar. Nadie es superior a nadie, pero, sobretodo, nadie es mejor que tú.


	15. Cap 14

****

Viaje de Vuelta

_**Bella:**_

Yo sabía que algo no andaba bien, es por eso que le había dicho a Damián de volver a Italia. Sólo teníamos dos horas de vuelo. Damián se puso nervioso y me sugirió que mejor esperara a los chicos allí.

–¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? – le pregunté.

– Yo no estoy nervioso, Bella. Son cosas tuyas.

– Te conozco desde hace años, Damián. Sé que me mientes.

– Bella, de verdad, no miento.

– Bien. Yo vuelvo a Italia. Sé que os pasa algo. La prisa de mis hijos porque me marchara, tu nerviosismo. ¡Maldita sea, Damian! ¡Mírate! Cuando me mientes siempre me esquivas la mirada. Mi avión sale en una hora. – Y con eso partimos para Italia.

– Bella. – me llamó Damián. – ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

– Si me dices ahora mismo qué es lo que está pasando, prometo que te perdono. – le dije con mi mejor cara de niña buena.

– Prométeme que no te enfadarás ni conmigo ni con los chicos. Ellos lo hicieron por tu bien.

– Está bien. ¡Ya dime qué es lo que pasa! – Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. De seguro era que Naira o Rosi estaban embarazadas _¡Mato a esos chuchos pulgosos, lo juro!_ Pensé.

– Ahí va. Primero recuerda tu promesa.

– Esta bien. ¿Quién está embarazada? – solté casi histérica. – Yo acepté que fueran novios porque sé lo difícil que es estar separado de tu imprimación, pero de ahí a que esos pulgosos ya se aprovecharan de mis bebés. – estaba segura de que mis ojos cada vez estaban más negros. La ira me invadía. La cara de Damián no hacía más que confirmármelo. Se había quedado más blanco, incluso más de lo que era. Abrió sus ojos hasta salir de sus cuencas. Por su cara deduje que había dado en el blanco. – ¡Los mato! – Y me dispuse a ir corriendo hasta Volterra, pero de repente, Damián empezó a reírse a carcajadas; tanto que se tuvo que agarrar la barriga y todo. Mi cara, por lo visto, le hizo reír más ya que me señalaba y más se reía. – Vale. Esto te es gracioso. – le escupí. – Tú siempre has sido un padre para ellos y ahora tú permitiste esto. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Estás loco! – Me dispuse a irme

– Espera, Bella. – ahora en su mirada había sufrimiento. – Bella, ninguna de tus hijas está embarazada pero creo que eso sería mejor después de todo. – dio un largo suspiro.

– Ya, Damián. Dime. Ellos están bien, ¿verdad? ¿No les pasó nada? – un miedo enorme me entró al pensar que si mis bebes no estaban embarazadas algo mucho más grave les había pasado a mis hijos. Y la mirada de dolor de Damián en cada palabra me asustaba aún más. y por la mirada de dolor de Damián en cada palabra ¡Ya, Damián, dime qué les pasó! – chillé desesperada.

– Tranquila, ellos están bien. Es sólo que él está en Volterra.

– ¿Él, quién?

– Los Cullen, Bella. Y con ellos, también el padre de tus hijos.

Me quedé sin respiración. Hacía ya algunos meses me había jurado a mí misma que no volvería a sufrir por él y menos después de lo que había visto.

_**Recuerdo **_

– Dimitri, por favor. Dime dónde está. Sólo le diré que es padre.

– Bella, no insistas. No lo haré. ¿Por qué te sigues dañando, maldita sea?

– Es el papá de mis hijos, él tiene derecho.

– ¿Derecho? ¿Tú le das derecho a alguien que te dejó tirada en un bosque y embarazada?

Nunca había visto a Dimitri tan alterado; es más, a mí nunca me había levantado la voz. Como él me decía, yo era como la hija que había perdido cuando era humano. Pero no me dejé asustar y probé de nuevo:

– Por favor, por el amor que me tienes, déjame que pueda cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida.

El me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

– Esta bien yo te llevaré, pero lo harás a mi manera. Y júrame que de hoy en adelante jamás volverás a soltar una sola lágrima por ese mal nacido. Nunca. ¿Me oíste bien, Bella? Nunca.

– Esta bien. Lo haré como tú quieras.

– No le digas a nadie que nos vamos. Si tus hijos se enteran, me odiarán toda la existencia. Erenia, llama a Anastassia.

– ¿Y a ellas para qué las necesitamos?

– Erenia oculta el olor de los vampiros y Anastassia nos hará invisibles. Yo te dije que te llevaría, pero lo harás a mi manera.

– Esta bien. ¿Y qué se supone que haremos?

– Primero, mirarás y luego tú decides si ese mal nacido merece la pena.

Y con eso nos dirigimos hacia Rumania, allá se encontraban ellos. El camino pasó rápido. Los recuerdo de cuando era humana me torturaron, pero lo que me superó fue lo que vi. Él ya me había olvidado, sólo habían pasado cuatro años y él ya estaba con otra. El poco corazón que quedaba en mi pecho, murió aquella noche. Dimitri me dejó llorar en su pecho durante las horas de regreso. No me dijo nada. Sólo cuando llegamos a Volterra me dijo:

– Recuerda tu promesa, Bella. Nunca jamás. Ni una lágrima más. Y este será nuestro secreto. Yo iré con Iker para que borre mi memoria. Con tanto lector de mentes en este castillo sería imposible guardar un secreto. De lo único que me acordaré será de tu promesa.

– Esta bien, Dimitri. Te doy mi palabra. Se acabaron las lágrimas de hoy en adelante. Edward murió el día de hoy. Seguiré fingiendo con mis hijos su búsqueda. Total ellos ya hacen lo posible para que no los encuentre y ahora entiendo el porqué. Ellos lo han estado sufriendo solos. – y con eso mi antigua Bella fue encerrada en un cajón.

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

– Bella, reacciona. ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Damián preocupado.

– Sí, tranquilo. Me perdí en un recuerdo. – le contesté con una sonrisa. – Anda, vamos. Los niños nos tienen que necesitar.

– Pero, Bella, ¿tú… tú podrás verlo? – inquirió muy nervioso.

– Sí. ¿Yo por qué tendría que estar mal? Me preocupan ellos. Yo podré con esto. Ya nada es como antes, Damián. El tiempo cura las cosas, ¿no? Además los de nuestra especie se distraen con facilidad, ¿no es así?

Con eso partimos para Italia…

_**Alice:**_

Estábamos escuchando el discurso de Aro y nos asombramos de todo lo que había hecho en estos últimos años en Volterra y en el resto del mundo con muchos vampiros. Escuchamos rumores, pero no hicimos caso. ¿Quién iba a pensar que los tres nuevos vampiros de los que hablaban todo el mundo eran mis sobrinos?

Jasper estaba hablando con Rosalie cuando me llegó la visión: Neizan cogiendo del cuello a su padre y de la nada apareció…

_**Bella:**_

– Neizan. – llamé a mi hijo. Todos se giraron de golpe, mis hijos se quedaron en shock; pude sentir como sus corazones aumentaban de ritmo. Seth, Leah y Jakob me miraron con la boca abierta, sus corazones también iban a mil por hora. Y los Cullen, ellos… bueno, ellos me miraban desde la pena, al arrepentimiento y a la sorpresa. – Neizan te he dicho mil veces que no has de pelear ¿Qué se supone que hacías? ¿Y qué es eso de mentirme y metiendo a Damián en el medio? – le pregunté con el entrecejo levantado y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

– Mama yo… Yo sólo querí…a protegerte.

– Neizan, tu madre no es una niña de 16 años. Yo solita sé lo que he de hacer. Ahora vengan aquí y abracen a su mamá. – los tres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me estaban abrazando.

– Perdóname, mami, ¿si? – me pidió Rosi.

– Claro que te perdono cielo.

– Mami, lo siento de veras. – agregó Naira mirándome con sus dulces ojitos.

– No hay nada que perdonar, princesa.

– Mamá, yo sé que no estuvo bien, pero creí que… – me decía Neizan. No lo dejé termine.

– Tranquilo, amor. Ya todo pasó. Sólo espero que tú y tus hermanas se hayan comportado con educación.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza y se miraron los zapatos.

Ahora llegaba mi pesadilla… los Cullen. Tenía que ser fuerte, no me podía derrumbar. Damián estaba a mi derecha, aún no se movía.

– Damian, ¿estás bien? – le pregunté. Él seguía sin moverse y nada más miraba a la pareja de Edward. Ella lo miraba igual. Estaban los dos dentro de su propio mundo. – Damián. – lo volví a llamar. Nada. Me estaba empezando a asustar, así que lo agarré de los hombros y lo zarandeé. – Damián. – levanté la voz. Él sólo me miró por un momento y susurró:

– Anita…

Un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta. No podía ser. La pareja de Edward era su Anita. Ahora no sólo sufriría yo, si no también mi hermano. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. ¿Pero qué?

– Mamá. – me llamó Naira. – Nosotros nos llevaremos al tío y le explicaremos. Lo sabemos todo, no te preocupes.

Otro suspiro salio de mi boca. Mis bebés sabían ¿pero hacía cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que sufrían en silencio?

– Está bien, princesa. – le dije.

– Si, mamá. Luego hablaremos. – Me contestó.

– Está bien, en un rato nos vemos. – ellos se fueron acompañados de los lobos.

Miré a los Cullen y comencé. _Bien, Bella. Llega la parte más difícil. No te hundas, ¿vale? Tú eres fuerte. Adelante._ Me decía a mí misma.

– Carlisle, un gusto volver a verte. Espero que hayas estado bien y perdona a mis hijos porque son mis hijos por su comportamiento. Sé que te mueres por saber cómo pasó y no puedo negar quién es el padre porque el parecido es evidente, sobretodo en Neizan. – lo dije todo de carrerilla pero siempre mirándole a los ojos.

– El gusto es mío, Bella. Mírate, estás hermosa. – y me abrazó. Yo sólo dejé mis brazos a un lado y esperé a que acabara el abrazo. No podía ser tan cínica. No los odiaba, pero tampoco los quería cerca de mí. Digamos que me repugnaban. Cuando acabó del abrazo agregó: – Está bien, Bella. Espero podamos hablar pronto.

– En unos días. Primero me gustaría arreglar unas cosas con mis hijos. – le dije a Carlisle.

– Esme. – a ella sí le dediqué una gran sonrisa. Con ella, aunque quisiera, no podía estar enfadada ni sentir rencor. Ella corrió hacia mi y me dio un gran abrazo al cual sí respondí.

– Me alegro tanto de verte, Bella. No sabes lo que te eché de menos. Nosotros pensamos que...

– Esme, de veras no te molestes. Estamos bien y ustedes también. Me alegra poder volverte a ver. – le di un beso en la mejilla, ella me sonrió y volvió al lado de su marido.

Emmett no me dio tiempo a acabar mi discurso, me dio un gran abrazo que seguro que si hubiese sido humana me habría roto todos los huesos y empezó a dar vueltas.

– Hermanita. ¡Vaya sorpresa nos diste! ¡Mírate! – me dijo poniéndome en el suelo. – ¡No sólo estás bellísima, sino que también me hiciste tío! – dijo con una gran sonrisa. Con él tampoco podía estar enfadada, así que le devolví el abrazo.

– Te he echado de menos, hermano oso. – el me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. – Rosalie. – la llamé y le dedique una sonrisa, ella entre todos los Cullen fue la única que no fue falsa conmigo, siempre me dejó claro que no le gustaba. Ella fue la única que me dijo la verdad, por eso es que la admiraba tanto y es por eso que mi hija llevaba su nombre.

– Gracias, Bella. – me dijo.

– ¿Gracias por qué?

– Por ponerle mi nombre a tu hija.

– No tienes porqué. De toda la familia Cullen, aparte de Esme, eres la que de una manera u otra nunca me mintió y te importó un bledo lo que dijeran los demás. Tú siempre dejaste claro que no te gustaba y por eso te admiro. No fuiste una marioneta. – ella quedó con cara de no entiendo pero no le di más vueltas y pasé a la que creí mi mejor amiga, la que me había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba.

– Alice. – ella salió corriendo para abrazarme. En un principio, la iba a dejar, pero luego cambié de opinión.

– No, Alice. No hagas esto más difícil. Respetémonos. Yo no los quiero aquí. – dije señalándolos a ella, a Edward y a Anita. – Pero respeto que quieran pasar tiempo con ellos. Él es su padre y tú su tía. Ésa de ahí. – agregué señalando a Anita. – Ella no es nada, para mí no existe, ni para mis hijos, por lo que los conozco creo que tampoco por el daño que le ha hecho a su tío.

– No sabes nada, Bella. – me dijo Edward con dolor en sus ojos. _La defiende_. Pensé. Eso me dolió más que si me hubiesen arrancado un brazo, pero no dejé que se me notara, ahora si le contesté a él:

– Mira, Edward. No sé, ni quiero saber. Ya tuve bastante cuando los vi en Rumania. – el me iba a contestar pero no lo dejé. – No me tienes que dar explicaciones. No te estaba espiando, llevaba mucho tiempo buscándote para decirte que eras padre. Estabas en tu derecho de saberlo, pero cuando los vi... – sólo de pensar en el recuerdo mi corazón se encogió. – Pero cuando los vi, no me pude acercar. El dolor era mucho, casi que no podía caminar. No te reprocho nada, tú eras libre. En el bosque ya dejaste claro que no me querías, pero en aquel momento no pude hacer ni decir nada. Ahora eso ya da igual. El tiempo pasa y las heridas se sanan. Tú tienes tu familia y de corazón espero que tus hijos te quieran. En eso te ayudaré lo que pueda. Yo jamás les hablé mal de vosotros. – lo dije mirando a mi antigua familia. – Ellos solos se enteraron de todo lo que pasó, pero ellos no son malos chicos. Sólo espero que les deis tiempo. Yo sé que ellos os aman en el fondo pero su orgullo es muy grande. Ahora, si queréis podéis quedaros en el castillo, yo te ayudaré. – dije mirando a Edward. – a que tus hijos te acepten. Pero dejemos el pasado atrás, no quiero explicaciones, no quiero oír una palabra de lo que pasó. Nada. Somos adultos y por el bien de nuestros hijos, seremos civilizados y responsables. – esto lo dije mirando a todos los Cullen. – Y a ti, Anita. No te había visto nunca, pero creía conocerte por la forma que hablaba mi hermano de ti. Te buscó por años y te ama aún dándote por perdida. No le hagas daño. Déjalo. Tú tienes a Edward. – cuando lo dije no pude evitar que se abriera el agujero de mi pecho. Jasper me miró con cara de espanto. Claro, él sentía mis emociones. – Tú lo tienes a él, pero, por favor, delante de Damián, eviten darse muestras de cariño.

– Bella, no es lo que parece. – intentó explicar ella. En sus ojos pude ver la pena y la culpabilidad que sentía.

– Anita, no quiero explicaciones. A mí no me las has de dar.

– Pero a mí sí. – oí a mi hermano detrás de mí. Anita levantó la cabeza y se sobresaltó. Edward se puso tenso y me miraba con miedo. Miré a mi hermano y tenia los ojos negros. Lo abracé como siempre hacía para calmarlo y le susurré al oído:

– Tranquilo. Saldremos de ésta como hemos hecho siempre juntos...

* * *

**ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7 Tast Cullen michi nolet Candelaria Bells Cris as Bella Cullen Aleja Cullen Black Potter, Hajabeg452, Conny!, capi, Aleja Cullen Black Potter, LiiQanLu, JaliceJalice, ANITA ROCIO, michi nolet, miadharu28, miadharu28, Tast Cullen, Cris as Bella Cullen,ZAVACULLEN, bella scullwn, ConnyCullen1514, yumi kamagatha, anapottercullen558, anapottercullen558, karito CullenMasen, aleinad black, Hajabeg452…**

**Espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Si no, me mereceré un tomatazo. Si me dejé a alguien háganmelo saber.**

**Carolina Alisse Cullen: Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me hicieron muchísima ilusión. Me alegra que te gustara la historia. Bienvenida a mi mundo. Besos.**

**ZAVACULLEN: Como ya te dije, has de pedirle permiso a Anita, mi gran beta, yo le pasé tu comentario. Que no te extrañe que te conteste ella, en este mismo comentario. (Nota de Beta XD: jeje!! Cómo no?? Obvio q te presto, pero úsalo con sabiduría y responsabilidad!!! Ya todos sabemos las consecuencias de las plumas y cabezales de camas rotos!!!! Jajaja!!!!)**

**KarisMalfoy: Bienvenida a mi mundo. Me alegra que te gustara mi historia.**

**Little Hope: Bienvenida y ni lo dudes, en cuanto tenga un rato, me paso por las demás historias. ¡Oye! ¿Las fotos de los alumnos son de alguna serie? Si es así, dímelo que me gustaría mirarla. A ver qué tal. Nos leemos. Ciao.**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE ME PONEN EN ALERTAS, ME HACEN IGUAL DE FELIZ. MIL GRACIAS POR LEER, AUNQUE SEA EN EL ANONIMATO.**

**AHORA, SI MEREZCO UN COMENT, YA SABÉIS, TOCAR EL BOTÓN VERDE.**


	16. Cap 15

**Antes de nada, quisiera deciros que al contestar a vuestros comentarios o añadiros a agradecimiento yo voy dos capis retrasada ya que es mi beta la que me sube los capis. Sin Anita estaría perdida (Nota de Beta XD: Awww!!!! Q tierna!!!! Jaja!!!). Ya llega casi el final de la historia; creo que en tres capis esto ya se acabó. Sólo de vosotras depende que haya secuela. No me quiero hacer pesada ni enrollarme mucho con la historia por eso es vuestra opinión la que quiero; sólo avisaros que la secuela sólo será como de dos capis no más, como mucho tres. Ya la tengo pensada de unas cuantas maneras; en el último capi de esta historia os daré a votación las tres las que más votos tenga esa será las que subiré, eso depende de vosotras. Gracias por leerme. Un besazo para todas. Ah algo importantísimo que me hizo súper feliz. Este capi va dedicado a Luz que me mandó un mensaje diciendo me hará la portada de Del Amor al Odio hay una Eternidad; Mil gracias, no sabes la ilusión que me hizo.**

**Candelaria Bells, me alegra que te gustara el capi, se que tuve un poco abandonada, lo siento.**

**Tast Cullen, me alegra que te gustara. Tú siempre tan expresiva en tus comentarios, siempre me haces reír, de veras gracias por continuar leyendo cada semana.**

**ZAVACULLEN, la semana pasada le querías quitar el sitio a Anita y esta semana la odias ja ja ja ja ja... Amiga sólo recordarte que ella pensaba que estaba muerto, si hubiese sabido que Damián estaba vivo eso jamás hubiera pasado. Y sobre Edward, él creía que Bella era feliz de humana, lo hizo por no arrebatarle su alma. Pero te entiendo, hubo un momento mientras escribía que yo también los odié a ambos je je je je je. Gracias por leer.**

**yesyCS, Neizan es de testarudo como Bella, pero tan orgulloso como su papá. Él cree que sus decisiones son las correctas y su orgullo no lo saca de ahí, pero.... ¿que pasará cuando sepa la verdad?**

**btvs22, cielo, sólo te diré una cosa, en el capi 15 te enteras de muchísimas cosas. Un besazo y gracias por leer.**

**ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7, no te preocupes en el capi 15 te enterarás. Damián y Bella, bueno ellos juntos lo vencerán todo... al fin y al cabo son hermanos, ¿no?**

**Aiiram y eviita cullen, Mel-tts-VS-HP, Jesiri Beaitaly; me alegro que les gustara y bienvenidas a mi mundo de fantasías.**

**dani. brandon , ya se acerca el desenlace. **

**DeMorcef, si sabréis lo que vio Bella y no tardaré mucho en hacer un POV de Edward.**

**Gracias.**

**eviita cullen, Candelaria Bells, alecza, Cris as Bella Cullen, Tast Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7, bellessie, astridnatica. No sé si me olvido de alguien, segurísimo que sí. De veras lo siento pero cada día sois más las que os sumáis a la historia y yo con la tecnología digamos que no me llevo muy bien, más bien la tecnología me atropella ja ja ja ja ja ja... pero leo cado uno de sus comentarios e intento responderlos todos. Os agradezco a todas vuestro apoyo leyendo y comentando y poniéndome en alertas. Un besazo para todas y espero que os guste el capítulo.**

* * *

**Aclarando el pasado**

_**Damián:**_

Bella me llamaba, pero yo no podía reaccionar. Mis ojos no se apartaban de ella. ¿Por qué? Esa era mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me había traicionado y encima con ese desgraciado? Él había dejado a mi hermana sola y embarazada. Lo odiaba y quería matarlo yo mismo, pero mi hermana no me lo permitiría; aunque ella se hacía la fuerte, yo sabía que lo amaba más que a su vida. Ella no quería explicaciones por no sufrir más. ¡Pero yo sí las quería y tanto que las quería y las quería de los dos! Esto no quedaría así, ella me tendría que dar la cara y él, él, bueno, mejor ver que pasaba.

Anita me miraba con tanto dolor que casi me dio pena, no me gustaba que sufriera.

– Anita. – dije en un susurro. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, la sorpresa estaba refregaba en su rostro ¿A qué se debía la sorpresa? Ahora miraba a Bella y la miraba con pena, complexión pero también con ¿Odio? Pero, ¿por qué odio? Mi hermana sólo me estaba abrazando y diciéndome que esto lo superaríamos los dos juntos como siempre habíamos hecho.

– Damián, tranquilo esto lo superaremos juntos. – repitió Bella.

– Lo sé, hermanita. Pero yo sí quiero hablar con ellos, necesito respuestas. ¡Si quieres podríamos hacerlo juntos! – le dije dedicándole una sonrisa y acariciándole la mejilla.

– No, Damián. Yo no quiero remover el pasado. El pasado, pasado es y ahí se quedó. Quiero ser feliz. Después de todo lo que pasé, lo merezco, ¿no crees? – me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que no pude descifrar muy bien.

– Esta bien, Bella. Yo sí deseo hablar con ella.

– Bien, Damián. Yo voy a ver a los niños. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho sin decir nada. Yo miré a los Cullen y a aquella mujer que había sido mi mundo durante tanto tiempo. Buscándola tanto tiempo, esperándola, llorando sin lágrimas por no encontrarla, por creerla muerta. Tantos años sufriendo y ahora que por fin la encontraba, estaba con él. No había más hombres o vampiros, lo tubo que encontrar a él.

– Anita, ¿podemos hablar? – le dije.

– Sí. – respondió ella mirándose los pies. ¿Ni a los ojos me podía mirar?

– No es lo que parece. – me dijo Edward. – Por favor, déjanos que nos expliquemos.

– Yo de ti no tengo que escuchar nada. ¿Me oyes? – le dije mirándolo con odio.

– No le hables así, Damián. ¡Tú no sabes nada! Tú no sabes lo que sufrimos ambos. Tú no entiendes nada. Tú y ella sólo os habéis dedicado a sacar vuestras conclusiones y no sois los únicos que han sufrido. – dijo señalando a Edward. – No lo conoces nada para juzgarlo. Tú no entiendes nada. Se os da muy bien ir de mártires y de que sois los únicos que sufrís. ¿Acaso sabes lo que sufrió toda esta familia sólo por separarse de ella? ¿Tú sabes lo que llegó a sufrir él y lo que sufre cada día? ¡Maldita sea! – pude ver la furia en sus ojos. Ella mantenía sus manos cerradas en puños y seguía chillando y yo estaba tan impactado que no podía ni moverme del sitio. Había un dolor en esos ojos color miel que era imposible de definir, porque no sólo era dolor, era amor pasión, sentimientos que en este momento no sabía si eran por mí o por él. Ella siguió chillando: – Yo pensaba que estabas muerto. Te busqué por años. Me convirtieron y me dejaron sola. Cuando él me encontró estaba buscando mi muerte. No te tenia a ti, ya nada tenía sentido. Era una asesina porque en eso me convirtieron mis creadores. Mi existencia era un infierno al igual que la suya. Ninguno de los 4 tuvimos la culpa de esto, nadie es responsable. ¿Crees que él no la ama? Pues estás totalmente equivocado. La adora. Moriría por ella. Él se alejó porque no quería condenarla a esto. Vivir bajo el dominio de la sangre, no poder tener hijos. Él quería que fuese feliz y sacrificó su felicidad para que ella tuviera una vida humana. Toda la familia sacrificó su felicidad. Alice no ha vuelto a ser la misma, Emmett no gasta bromas, Esme se la pasa llorando sin lágrimas, Carlisle se la pasa en su trabajo, Jasper lleva la carga de toda la familia porque siente nuestro sufrimiento, pero el que más le duele es el de ella. – dijo señalando a la chica bajita con pinta de duende. Pude ver el sufrimiento refregado en todas las caras de los Cullen. – Así que no vayas de víctima. Todos sufrimos y mucho. ¿Que me entregué a Edward? Sí lo hice. ¿Pero cómo lo hice, idiota? – me chilló, miró a Edward y éste asintió con la cabeza. Ella se giró hacia él y le acarició la cara. Una ira se apoderó de mí, quería matarlo. Ella lo estaba acariciando a él… pero, de pronto puede ver que él se estaba convirtiendo en mí y ella, ella era... Bella. Jadeé de la impresión y dos jadeos más se escucharon a mis espaldas. Me giré y allí estaban Jacob y Naira con cara de sorpresa. En sus ojos pude ver la culpabilidad que sentían. Anita se giró hacia mí.– Esto es lo que hacíamos cuando estábamos juntos. Él no me amaba a mí, la amaba a ella. Él se entregaba a ella, no a mi y yo me entregaba a ti, no a él. Él me ayudó y yo lo ayudé a él. Él me salvó la vida y me enseñó a vivir con este dolor que siento en el pecho cada día porque no estabas a mi lado; este agujero que me quema por dentro cada día porque perdí a la razón de mi existencia. Lo mismo que él. Cada día, no, cada hora, minuto, segundo; nuestros pensamientos son vuestros. Él no sabia que estaba embarazada sino no la hubiera abandonado nunca. Pero ni siquiera nos habéis dejado decir nada. Os habéis dedicado a juzgarnos y a pensar lo peor de toda esta familia. Yo te sigo amando, Damián. Lo hice cada día y lo haré el resto de mi existencia. – ella ya estaba a mi lado y me acariciaba la cara con tanto amor y dulzura que cuando era humana. – Sé que pasó mucho tiempo, pero igual te amo como el primer día. Yo creí que estabas muerto. Sólo intentaba sobrevivir con tu recuerdo y ahora te he encontrado. Yo te amo a ti y haré cualquier cosa para que estemos juntos de nuevo. Edward sólo es mi hermano, un hermano que me enseñó a seguir existiendo con el dolor y dejando de matar a humanos, nada más. Espero que algún día pueda ser como lo era antes.

Me la quedé viendo y sabía que me decía la verdad, lo vi en sus ojos; un sentimiento de alegría me invadió y no puede evitar lo que hice. La cogí de la cintura, la miré a los ojos. Ella me miraba también y en su mirada sólo pude ver amor. Y sin pensarlo más, la besé, la besé demostrándole así cuánto la amaba, cuánto la había necesitado. Fue un beso lleno de recuerdos, de sentimientos. Ella me lo correspondió y en el momento en que me correspondió, el mundo se me paró. Ya no había más sufrimiento, ni más angustia. Por fin la tenía en mis brazos, por fin ella estaba conmigo. Y ahora si, nadie nos separaría. Ella me amaba tanto como la amaba yo.

Alguien me tocó el hombro, me giré y ahí estaba mi sobrina, mirándome con una sonrisa. Yo ya sabía lo que quería. Me giré hacia ella y la abracé. Naira lloró en mi pecho y se abrazó a mí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y miró a Anita.

– Perdóname. Yo no sabía nada de eso. Yo no quise nunca enseñarle mis visiones a nadie por que veía que algo no estaba bien. Veía que mi papa sufría, lo veía en sus ojos sin vida. No lo entendía, por eso nunca dije nada. Espero que puedan perdonarnos. – Anita la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa y le besó la frente:

– Eres igual a tu papá. Él jamás supo de vosotros, sino, jamás le hubiera hecho eso a tu mamá. Él de verdad la ama. – Naira se giró para mirar a su padre. Él se adelantó hacia mí y me tendió la mano.

– Felicidades. Tienes una mujer increíble a tu lado. El amor que te profesa es infinito. Sé que a lo mejor no actuamos bien, pero te juro que lo que siento por ella es lo mismo que siento por uno de mis hermanos. Nada más. Me alegro que os hayáis encontrado.

– Gracias. – fue lo único que pude decir. Jacob le puso una mano en el hombro a Edward y le dijo:

– Dale tiempo. Es un chupasangre, pero es buena gente. – él solo asintió con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Esos ojos que estaban llenos de sufrimiento, al igual que los de mi hermana. Tenia que hablar con Bella. Él la amaba, ella tenía que saber. Pero con lo terca que era, sabía que no sería tarea fácil. Edward ya se retiraba cuando mi sobrina habló:

– Papá...


	17. Cap 16

**(), oly (), astridnatica, Carolina Alisse Cullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7**

**Cris as Bella Cullen, bueno, pertardeta, espero que este si sea más larguito y que tus vacaciones hayan ido bien.**

**Mel-tts-VS-HP, me alego que te guste tanto mi fic. De veras adoro tus comentarios, ¡me suben el animo! y tranquila que seguro habrá secuela. Mil gracias y un besazo.**

**btvs22, ji ji ji ji... si soy malísima (papa...). Bueno, ya verás que en el próximo se aclaran más cosas. Gracias por leerme, guapa; un beso.**

**Aiiram, me alegro que te gustara lo de Edward y Bella y el hijo aún no sé cómo lo voy a enfocar, lo de naira lo descubrirás en este capi.**

**Jesiri Beaitaly, ¿Será igual la reconciliación de Bella y Edward? No lo creo o si, aún no lo sé. ¿Termina Edward sin un brazo o una pierna? ja ja ja ja ja... no lo había pensado, buena idea je je je je je. Me alegro que te gustara, gracias por leer.**

**ZAVACULLEN, gracias por leer pero de veras me harías súper feliz si me escribieras los comentarios en español, ya que lo entiendo a medias. Gracias por tu apoyo en cada capitulo.**

**FanHistoria, amiga, tu idea del amorío para Bella me está dando que pensar. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**yesyCS, si le grito bien ahora falta Bella y Neizan, ellos no lo pondrán tan fácil y Rosi os sorprenderá.**

**Candelaria Bells, la verdad es que yo pienso igual que tú y quizás sólo quizás te lleves una sorpresa aunque otras me odiaran ji ji ji ji ji ji ji. Besos gracias por leer.**

**Bueno quiero pediros un favor me gustaría que se pasaran por "The Sadness Story Contest" allí hay muchos ONE-SHOTS y muy buenos. Necesitamos sus votos, yo y todas las escritoras que hay en él. De veras que es un concurso serio, por el que conoceréis nuevas escritoras y con historias muy buenas. Vayan y voten. Gracias.**

**

* * *

**

**Papá…**

_**Naira:**_

– Papa… lo… lo…. siento. – le dije, no podía odiarlo; él era mi papá. Esperaba que mis hermanos me perdonaran. Él me miró con un brillo en sus ojos que no vi en ningunas de sus visiones. Él en verdad no sabía, él nos amaba, lo podía sentir, no lo pude evitar y me lancé a sus brazos. Él me abrazó y me besó la frente y lloré. No supe si fueron minutos u horas, pero se sentía bien; me sentía protegida, me sentía completa. Papé por fin. Lo había echado de menos. Todos en el castillo nos amaban y nos protegían, cada unos de ellos hubiese dado la vida por nosotros, pero él siempre me hizo falta, siempre lo necesité. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba muy mal. No sólo por abandonar a mamá, aunque él creyese que lo hacía por su bien. Lo que hizo con Anita, aunque fuese con la imagen de mi mamá, no estuvo bien. Bueno eso creía. Total él pensaba que mi mamá sería feliz, él también tenía derecho a olvidarse de su dolor, ¿no?

No sabía qué hacer, no quería juzgarlo, pero al mismo tiempo quería que pagara cada lágrima que le hizo a mi mamá. Me deshice de su abrazo y levanté la vista, él me miraba con sufrimiento. Ya estábamos solos en la sala.

– Lo siento. – me dijo. – Siento cada lágrima que tu mamá soltó por mi culpa. Jamás podré pagar ese pecado en toda mi existencia, pero creí que era lo mejor para ella. Tenia derecho a tener hijos, a ver a sus nietos. ¡Pero qué tonto fui! ¡Eso se lo di yo! Me he pasado casi cuatro años llorando por tu madre y me reconfortaba pensar que ella era feliz, y mírate estás tú y tus hermanos. Ella podría haber sido feliz a mi lado. Todo lo que hice lo hice porque no quería condenarla y al final lo hice, la condené y la dejé sola. Me merezco vuestro odio y el de tu mama. – Se agarró las cabeza con las dos manos y se le escapó un sollozo.

– Papá. – me acerqué más a él, le acaricie la cara y él me miró con infinito amor. – Yo no te odio, es sólo que no sé cómo asumir todo esto. Ha sido todo muy de golpe, no sé si me entiendes. – dije esperada y caminando de un lado a otro de la sala. – No sé lo que siento. Te ama. ¡Carajo, eres mi papá! Pero al mismo tiempo no sé es como si…

– ¿Como si quisieras cortarme la cabeza? – terminó él por mi.

– Sí, más o menos. Pero tampoco quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Por favor, necesito saber tu historia; necesito saberlo para sacar este rencor que siento pero no quiero sentir. Cuéntamelo todo, por favor. – le supliqué casi llorando otra vez. – Lo necesito… necesito dejar de sentir este asco hacia ti. – dije desesperada y la lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a mí. Me sentía culpable por quererlo, culpable por despreciarlo.

_**Edward:**_

– Todo empezó en el día que tu madre cumplió 18 años. Alice se empeñó en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, tu mamá, por supuesto, no quería; a ella no le gustaban los regalos.

– Y siguen sin gustarle, te lo aseguro. – me dijo mi hija. Por su mente pasó el recuerdo del día en que le regalaron una Villa en España. La cara de espanto de Bella y la bronca que les cayó por el dinero que se habían gastado. Ella me miraba con sorpresa y yo con un amor que me crecía en el pecho, que me quemaba. Me sentía orgulloso, orgulloso por tener tres pedazos de mi alma en este mundo, porque ahora estaba seguro de algo teníamos alma, sino cómo pude haber encontrado cuatro Ángeles en mi camino. – Bueno como te iba contando, llegamos a la mansión Cullen y ya estaba todo listo. Nos hicimos fotos, hablamos, ella comió y llegó la hora de los regalos. Abrió unos cuantos sin problemas, pero cuando iba abrir el tercero….– Las imágenes de aquel fatídico día pasaron por mi cabeza. – Tu mamá se cortó con el papel, una humana en una casa llena de vampiros y más con la sangre de tu mamá que era más apetecible de lo normal para todos los vampiros. Tu tío Jasper no lo pudo evitar, perdió el control. Ese día fue el peor de mi existencia. Los días pasaron y yo no quería que estuviera en peligro; fue una decisión muy difícil, y los únicos de la familia que me apoyaban eran tu tía Rosalie y ella te contará porqué. – Ella me miró con cara de sorpresa. – Recuerda que puedo leer tu mente. – le dije.

– No me parece justo que invadas mi intimidad. – agachó la cabeza y pensó: – _Hay cosas que no tengo muy claras aún y no quiero hacerte daño con mis pensamientos._

– No te preocupes por lo que pienses, lo entiendo. – le dije. Ella me miró con cara de culpa y me dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. Por primera vez me atreví a acariciarle la cara, ella me agarró la mano y la apretó más contra ella, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Era tan dulce, el amor que sentía por ella y sus hermanos era tan grande. Haría cualquier cosa para que ellos me personaran, así me costara toda la existencia ellos me perdonarían. Repararía todos mis errores.

– Sigue, por favor. – me pidió, iba a dejar de acariciarla pero ella me apretó la mano más fuerte y agregó: – Se siente bien así, pero si te importa.

– No, no, para nada. – le dije, me dio tanta alegría que la abracé y la subí a mi regazo. Ella se acorrucó en mi pecho y dio un suspiro.

Continué con mi historia. Mi mente regresó al pasado:

– Como te iba contando. Los única que me apoyaron fue tu tía Rosalie, el abuelo Carlisle y Esme. Ella nunca se opondría a nada que opinaran ningunos de sus hijos por más que le doliera la situación. Alice se negaba a dejar a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, de todos ella ha sido la que más ha sufrido su pérdida estos tres años; hasta dejó de comprar. – ella levantó la cabeza en sus ojos había sorpresa.

– Pero si mamá… cuando nos hablaba con ella, la describía como la maniática de los centros comerciales, incluso cuando hablaba de ella decía que si algún día os encontrábamos y nos proponía ir de compras que lleváramos calzado cómodo o moriríamos de dolor de pies.

– Sí, así era; pero ya no. Pero estoy seguro que si se lo pides tú, ella estará feliz. Aunque será una tortura para tus pies. – le dije soltando una carcajada, ella me miró con el terror en su cara.

– EDWARD, DEJA DE ASUSTAR A NAIRA O JAMÁS SALDRÁ COMIGO Y ESTOY PREPARANDO UNA SALIDA PARA EL CENTRO COMERCIAL. ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡ESTAMOS EN ITALALIA, LA CUNA DEL DISEÑO! ¡TENEMOS TANTO QUE COMPRAR! – chilló Alice. Se oyeron las carcajadas de medio castillo, incluyendo la de mis hijos. Un momento. Mis hijos. Me giré y ahí estaban ellos Rosi y Neizan. Los pensamientos de ellos eran muy diferentes

– Mi mamá me dijo que por ella viniera hablar con él y que yo no tenía porqué odiarlo, que él no sabía que ella estaba embarazada y que se fue porque creyó que era lo correcto. – comenzó a hablar mi hijo. En su mente pude ver el recuerdo de Bella hablando con ellos:

– _El amor no es para siempre y si tu papa hasta ese momento sé que me amó mucho, pero el amor se le acabó y en el corazón no se manda, hijos. Cuando la ilusión se va y ya no queda nada en tu corazón para dar a la persona que creíste amar, no hay culpables. Tu papá no me mintió como han hecho muchas parejas que se han quedado juntos sin amor sólo por la pena, yo prefiero la verdad aunque sea dura. El amor se le acabó y no lo debéis culpar por eso, por lo de vuestro abandono, Neizan, mi príncipe, mi niño dulce, tu corazón no lo puede odiar; él no sabia de vosotros, si lo hubiese sabido, jamás se hubiese desentendido. Así que ahora quiero que vayáis con él y lo conozcáis. Estoy segura que os ama más que a su propia vida, al igual que sus tíos y abuelos._

– Neizan, Rosalie. – les llamé. – Vengan.

* * *

(Nota de Beta XD: Perdón la tardanza!!! Paky me mandó el cap el lunes y no pude betearlo hasta hoy!! Mil disculpas!!!!)

**BUENO, YA SÉ QUE ES MUY CORTO, PERO DE VERAS QUE ME VA SUPER MAL DE TIEMPO Y CON LAS VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA MAS AÚN O VACACIONES DE PRIMAVERA COMO QUIERAN LLAMARLA.**

**UN BESO PARA TODAS. QUE LA PASEN BIEN EN VACACIONES Y MIL GRACIAS A TODAS A LAS QUE ME AGREGARON A FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS. UN SALUDO A TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS ACUÉRDESE DE PASAR POR EL CONCURSO QUE MENCIONÉ ARRIBA.**


	18. Cap 17

Bueno chicas de veras perdonen la demora, pero tuve algunos problemas.

1º, escribo el capi y se me borra; la rabia fue tremenda casi mando al ordenador a volar por la ventana ja ja ja ja ja ja…

2º, no me acordaba de lo que había escrito y no sé si fue la rabia o que la madre inspiración voló.

(Nota de Beta XD: a favor de Paky, les comento que me mandó el cap el lunes, pero hasta hoy no tuve tiempo para betearlo y subirlo, así que mis disculpas!),

Pero ya estoy aquí, espero no andéis muy enfadadas.

Bueno leer la nota del final es muy importante para la historia todo depende de vosotras…

MUY IMPORTANTE…

Tengo una amiga aquí en fanfiction que escribió un fic. De veras es muy bueno y necesita sus votos para el concurso. También está el de torys, que como muchas saben es una gran escritora. Pásense, les gustara.

The Real Vampire 'the DARKWARD fanfic contest' ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7

Bella, una bruja excepcional haciendo la poción The Real Vampire que sirve para proteger a los vampiros del sol; Lord Cullen, un cliente que despierta gran curiosidad en ella pero ella no sabe de la obsesión que el le tiene y las locuras de las que es capaz.

* * *

**Dediciones…. fin**

_**Neizan:**_

Mi mamá había hablado conmigo y con Rosi, y nos había dicho que él no era malo, que él sí nos quería, que teníamos que tratar de hablar con él pero…

– Mamá, ¿cómo hablas de él con tanto cariño? Él te dejó, te abandonó. Mamá, por el amor de Dios, te destrozó la vida, te rompió el alma. Maldita sea, aún te oigo llorar por las noches y tú me pides que lo perdone. – le dije chillando. Vi como mi madre se dirigió hacia mi y luego lo sentí. Mi mamá, por primera vez me había dado una bofetada. En sus ojos pude ver el dolor que le había causado con mis palabras. Ella se dio la vuelta, se quedó viendo a mi tío Dimitri. Éste la abrazó y le besó la frente. Ella se deshizo del abrazo como si le quemara y se dirigió a la ventana que daba al jardín. Ella siempre se ponía allí cuando necesitaba pensar. Rosi me cogió de la mano; nos disponíamos a salir del cuarto cuando de pronto…

– Neizan, ¿qué harías si Leah se diera cuenta que no pintas nada en su vida y te dejara?

– No lo sé, mamá. ¿A qué viene eso?

– Príncipe, y si tu supieras que dejándola ir, ella seria feliz por encima de la tuya, ¿que harías?

– La dejaría ir, mamá. – le dije a mi madre muy seguro de mí mismo.

– Pues eso es lo que yo hice. Recuérdalo siempre, Neizan. En el corazón no se manda. Tu papá no hizo nada, sólo dejó de amarme. Ya está, yo sé que él me amó muchísimo, pero yo no era de su especie. Él necesitaba algo más que yo, él nunca supo que yo estaba embarazada. Escuchadme bien los dos. Conozco a Edward Cullen. Él jamás se hubiese marchado si hubiese sabido que yo estaba embarazada, jamás se hubiese marchado. El amor no es para siempre. Tu papá hasta ese momento sé que me amó mucho, pero el amor se le acabó y en el corazón no se manda, hijos. Cuando la ilusión se va y ya no queda nada en tu corazón para dar a la persona que creíste amar, no hay culpables. Tu papá no me mintió como han hecho muchas parejas que se han quedado juntos sin amor sólo por la pena, yo prefiero la verdad aunque sea dura. El amor se le acabó y no lo debéis culpar por eso, por lo de vuestro abandono, Neizan, mi príncipe, mi niño dulce, tu corazón no lo puede odiar; él no sabia de vosotros, si lo hubiese sabido, jamás se hubiese desentendido. Así que ahora quiero que vayáis con él y lo conozcáis. Estoy segura que os ama más que a su propia vida, al igual que sus tíos y abuelos. Yo tengo unos recados que hacer y tengo una conversación pendiente con vuestro abuelo Aro. – nos besó a los dos y salió de la habitación, su cara era una máscara, su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Mi hermana y yo sabíamos que nuestra madre sufría muchísimo.

Nos dirigimos al comedor allí se encontraba Naira y mi pa…papá. _Lo dije_. Pensé. Mi hermana me sacó de mis pensamientos. Nos quedamos quietos y escuchamos lo que él le decía a mi hermana…

– Todo empezó en el día que tu madre cumplió 18 años. Alice se empeñó en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Tu mamá, por supuesto, no quería; a ella no le gustaban los regalos.

– Y siguen sin gustarle, te lo aseguro. – le dijo mi hermana.

– Bueno, como te iba contando, llegamos a la mansión Cullen y ya estaba todo listo. Nos hicimos fotos, hablamos, ella comió y llegó la hora de los regalos. Abrió unos cuantos sin problemas, pero cuando iba abrir el tercero…. – vi. Como las imágenes de aquel fatídico día pasaron por su cabeza. A él dolía, le dolía muchísimo. ¡Él la seguía amando! – Tu mamá se cortó con el papel, una humana en una casa llena de vampiros y más con la sangre de tu mamá que era más apetecible de lo normal para todos los vampiros. Tu tío Jasper no lo pudo evitar, perdió el control. Ese día fue el peor de mi existencia. Los días pasaron y yo no quería que estuviera en peligro; fue una decisión muy difícil, y la única de la familia que me apoyaba era tu tía Rosalie y ella te contará porqué.

Ya no pude aguantar más y salí de mi escondite. Él realmente amaba a mi mamá. Le pase mis recuerdos a mi hermana Rosi. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla…

– Neizan, Rosi, vengan. – nos llamó. Rosi me miró interrogándome, di un paso hacia adelante y ella me siguió. Yo tenia un poco de miedo. ¿Cómo de la nada pude pasar del odio al amor? Mi mente era un lió. Él me abrazó y me dijo: – Tienes una madre extraordinaria y que no te quede ninguna duda, la amo más que a mi vida, pero ahora estáis vosotros y tenemos muchas cosas que hablar. La confusión pasará.

_**Anita: **_

– Alice, voy a ir a hablar con ella. – le dije a mi hermana.

– No creo que sea lo mejor, Anita. He visto lo que pasa.

– Me da igual hablaré con ella, quiera o no.

Muy decidida, salí de la habitación y seguí su olor. Estaba en el despacho de Aro. Me dirigí allí y toqué la puerta...

– Adelante. – me dijeron. Entré y ahí estaba ella mirándome con tanto odio que me congelé por un instante.

– Bien, Aro. Veo que tienes visita. Yo me retiro. – le dijo.

Cuando paso por mi lado reaccioné, la cogí del brazo y le dije:

– Bella, es contigo que tengo que hablar.

– Yo contigo no tengo nada que hablar.

– Si que tenemos que hablar y mucho. Y quieras o no me escucharás. Aro, si me permites. – él se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y le dijo:

– Escúchala y sé educada, hija. No tomes dediciones a la ligera. – con esto salió de la habitación. Se notaba cómo la quería. Todo el mundo, sin duda ella era la persona de la que toda la familia Cullen me había hablado todo este tiempo.

– Bueno, ¿piensas decirme algo o te quedarás parada ahí todo el día? No tengo tanto tiempo. – Su prepotencia ya me estaba cansando.

– Mira, Bella. No puedes dejar las cosas así. Ellos te aman, cada uno de los Cullen te han echado de menos. Él te ama, Bella. Te adora. Habla con él, escúchalo.

– ¿Ya has acabado? ¿Eso era lo que me tenias que decir?

Bien, si ya acabaste, me marcho.

– Maldita sea, Bella. Deja ya la prepotencia. Tú sabes lo que sufrió esa familia por tu ausencia. Alice ya no sale de compras, nunca la vi hacerlo. Jasper se la pasa aguantando el dolor de todos. Emmett ya casi no ríe. En cuatro años, sólo he visto sus hoyuelos de la cara en tres ocasiones. Esme se la pasa sollozando por las esquinas por la hija que perdió. Carlisle se la pasa en el hospital para no preocupar a la familia con su cara. Rosalie… es Rosalie, pero también te hecha de menos. Y Edward, lo tenemos que sacar a cazar. ¿Sabes cómo lo conseguimos? Me tengo que hacer pasar por ti para darle ánimos para recordarle que hay alguien por lo que él esta vivo. Él ha sido un zombie desde que te dejó. ¿Que tuvimos sexo? Sí, no lo discuto, ni lo desmiento; pero maldita sea; él te creía feliz en la universidad estudiando literatura, todo lo hizo porque tuvieras una vida humana. – Ella me miraba si decir nada…

– ¿Lo quieres? – me preguntó.

– ¿A quién? ¿A Edward? ¡Claro que lo quiero! Como mi hermano. Mi vida es Damián, siempre lo fue,

– No me refiero a Edward, me refiero a Damián.

– Sí, lo amo ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

– Porque él sí que sufrió. – me dijo. Su mirada hasta ahora había sido de ternura pero ahora sólo había odio en sus ojos.

– Yo también sufrí; todo lo hicimos, Bella. Pero ahora podemos enmendarlo. – le dije. Ella soltó una carcajada sádica casi parecía que hubiese enloquecido. Empecé a oír cómo chillaba Alice en el otro lado de la puerta.

– Anita, abre. Sal de ahí. No la provoques. ¡Sal! – chillaba. Maldita duende, no me dejará tranquila.

– Deberías hacerle caso. Hasta yo, que la conocí de humana sé que no hay que apostar en contra de ella. ¡Te creía mas lista!

– Y ya está, me voy. ¿Y qué? ¿Lo vas a hablar con él? ¿Vas a arreglar las cosas con los Cullen? – le dije, ella me dedico la mirada más fría que vi en toda mi existencia y mira que me enfrenté a vampiros sádicos.

– No. – me dijo.

– ¿Cómo que no? – La ira se iba acumulando en mis pensamiento. Será terca. Cómo se puede ser así de cabezota. – ¿Los vas a seguir castigando?

– Yo no castigo a nadie.

– Maldita sea, Bella. Los estás destrozando. Tú no sabes lo que han sufrido.

– ¿Qué yo no se lo que han sufrido? ¿Quieres saber lo que es sufrir? – Ella se lanzó hacia mi y me cogió del cuello y empezó a chillarme: – Sufrir. ¿quieres saber lo que es sufrir? ¿Que yo no se lo que es? NAIRA. – chilló en un segundo. Naira estaba ahí. Me miró con cara de pena…

– Dame tu mano, hija. Esto es lo que viví y los que mis hijos tuvieron que sufrir porque desde un principio ellos supieron. – Dentro de mi cabeza, se agolparon miles de recuerdos y el más doloroso: cuando Edward le dijo que se iba. Sentí su agujero, cómo se le partió el pecho, cómo el alma se le escapó en cada suspiro que dio corriendo en aquél bosque, buscándole; cómo dejó que su vida se consumiera poco a poco; cómo decidió que sin él no podía vivir; cómo fue a aquél claro para despedirse de él, para despedirse de la vida; porque su alma la había perdido; cómo se enteró de que estaba embarazada; cómo afrontó a sus hijos sola; cómo sufrió en su parto cuando le rompieron la columna; las veces que lo buscó y no lo encontró y cuando lo hizo, lo que vio. Un chillido desgarrador salió de mi garganta; lo sentía yo, el dolor en el pecho, ese agujero que me comía todo mi ser. De la nada dejé sentir su presión en el cuello. Bella estaba delante mió mirándome ahora con pena y estaba llorando sangre. Miró a su hija, le sonrió y le dio las gracias, ella solo asintió y le limpió las lagrimas con los pulgares. Se disponían a irse. Bella se giró me miró con cara de pena y arrepentimiento y me dijo:

– Ahora si sabes lo que yo sufrí y lo hice sola. ¿Sé o no sé lo que es dolor? ¿Sigues sintiendo que puedo perdonar a todos así de fácil? Que Edward dejara de amarme, lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo, es porqué me dio la espalda, todos mis hermanos. Porque eso era lo que ellos significaban para mí. Siento Anita que tu y yo por respeto a Damián a mi hermano te tengo que respetar y tratar. En mi encontraras a una amiga siempre y cuando no te metas en mis dediciones y mi pasado. Siento haberte asustado, no era mi intención. – y con esto salió del despacho.

5 meses depués…

_**Edward:**_

Después del incidente en el despacho de Aro con Anita y Bella, el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Mis hijos fueron coronados reyes. Mi relación con Bella era sólo de pura cortesía. Ella se negó a hablar conmigo de nada que no tuviera que ver con los niños y así fue. Lo que no llagaba muy bien fue la imprimación de mis hijos con los licántropos pero lo acepté, ellos eran felices. Ahí estábamos todos en el patio del castillo riendo y hablando. Neizan entrenaba con Jasper, Rosi estaba con su tía Rosalie y Naira estaba con Esme. Los miraba a todos embobados como Emmett desafiaba a Jake. Todos éramos una gran familia sólo me faltaba mi Bella y ella apareció por unas de las puertas del jardín.

– Naira, Neizan, Rosi. – llamó a nuestros hijos. Ellos corrieron hacia ella; en su semblante se reflejaba pena como si estuviera apunto a tomar la mayor decisión de su vida… – Yo me voy a ir un tiempo a la villa que me regalasteis en España, ya era hora que la estrenara, ¿no?

– Bien, mamá, ¿cuándo marchamos? – le preguntó Rosi. Naira empezó a llorar, Neizan la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

– No, hijos. Vosotros ahora tenéis obligaciones aquí, además tenéis que estar con su papá. – me miró y sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. ¡Cómo me gustaría leer su mente!

– Pero no os preocupéis yo vendré una vez al mes y vosotros iréis en también otra vez al mes; ya hablé con los abuelos y ellos os sustituirán esos días y sólo será por un tiempo, ¿vale? – Ellos estaban ya llorando, ella les besó las frentes y los abrazó. La pena se sentía en el ambiente, hasta los lobos lloraban y si más de unos de los vampiros que allí si encontraban pudiente llorar también lo hubieran hecho…

– No te iras sola, Bella. – le dijo Damián. – Yo voy contigo. – mi hermana, Anita le dedicó una sonrisa triste pero asintió dándole su consentimiento. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

– No, Damián. tú sitio esta aquí con ella, con tu Anita y tus sobrinos aún necesitan de su entrenamiento.

– No dejaré que te vayas sola…

– ¿Y quién te dijo que se va sola, viejo amigo? – de las sombras de un árbol salió un vampiro con el pelo moreno, ojos grandes de color verde, tan alto como Emmett pero no tan musculoso, pero sí más que yo o Jasper.

– Tío Damon. – corrieron mis hijos hacia él.

– ¡Cómo habéis crecido, enanos! – les despeinó el pelo.

– ¿Quién es? – Oí que le preguntaba Anita a Damián.

– El es Damon, el primer vampiro que existió. Él es el arcángel que desterraron del cielo y como castigo lo convirtieron en vampiro. Es un buen amigo de Bella y ellos tienen una conexión especial. A Bella le hará bien estar con él; siempre la anima.

Mis celos estaban al máximo, quería matarlo.

– Pero no lo harás. – me dijo mirándome con odio. – Yo te perdone la vida en numerosas ocasiones y lo hice porque ella no lo permitió, no sueñes si siquiera con intentarlo no podrás y si puedo leerte la mente, ver el futuro jugar, con las emociones. Todo lo que poseéis os lo he dado yo y lo mismo que lo doy, lo quito. – me sonrió burlonamente y con pasos decididos se acercó a Bella y la abrazó. – ¿Lista para irnos mi princesa de la oscuridad?

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está el capi. No me gustó mucho cómo quedó. Si queréis secuela, sólo decirlo que siga escribiendo, sólo depende de vosotras. Voy a pedirle a mi beta que haga una encuesta… ¿Quieren que siga Del amor al odio hay una eternidad? Piensen y voten, sólo vosotras lo decidís.

Por favor, coménteme sobre el capi. Me costó muchísimo y aún así no me gustó mucho cómo quedó.

Hasta la próxima. Gracias a todas y cada una de las que me han seguido y apoyado hasta ahora y a las que leyeron en el anónimo, hoy sería un buen día para dar vuestra opinión.

Besos y mil gracias de veras.


	19. Epílogo

Bueno sois unas cuantas que me habéis pedido que haya una secuela. La habrá pero no sé cuándo. Necesito tiempo para elaborar la historia y ver qué quiero que pase. Quiero una Bella muy distinta a la que hemos leído hasta ahora y necesito pensar en cómo hacerlo. Como las notas de autor están prohibidas por la página os dejo un regalito y así no será una nota de autor, sólo un comunicado.

De nuevo gracias a todas/os por vuestro apoyo. Me propuse pasar de los 200 comentarios antes de acabar la historia y no lo hice, pero, ¿saben qué? no me importó. Conocí a mucha gente con esta historia como a mi amiga la petardeta que ella ya sabe quién es, a mi gran beta, una excelente persona que me a beteado sin quejarse de mis numerosas faltas de ortografía y mi forma de escribir; de veras, Anita, el regalo que te hice creando un personaje con tu nombre me resulta a poco después de lo que me has ayudado con tus consejos, las veces que as participado en los capis y sobretodo tu confianza en mi historia. (Nota de Beta XD: awwwww! Qué ternura! Perdón por la intromisión, pero no lo pude evitar! Gracias!)

Gracias de verdad a todos lo que me pusieron en alertas, estoy muy contenta con el resultado que dio esta historia. De veras, mil gracias.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Futuro incierto**

_**Edward:**_

Todos estaban estáticos en sus sitios cuando Damon me dijo eso, yo me moría de los celos y sobre todo cuando se acerco a ella y le dijo: "¿Nos vamos, mi princesa de la oscuridad?"

Algo dentro de mí explotó, apreté los puños a mis costados y sin ser consciente un rugido de dolor salió de mi garganta. Bella me miró con pena y mis hijos también. El recién llegado me dedicó una sonrisa prepotente.

– Bella. – la llamé. – Necesitamos hablar; no te puedes ir así. De verdad necesito contarte. – le dije.

– ¿Contarme qué, Edward? ¿Que me dejasteis sola? ¿Que ya no me amabas? ¿Que toda tu familia me abandonó? Porque puedo y entiendo que al final te dieras cuenta que no era suficiente para ti, entiendo que el amor se acabara. ¡En serio! Sé que eso pasa. ¿Que me quisiste? Si también lo sé ¿Que me amaste? Créeme, lo sé. Pero no me amaste lo suficiente como para ser valiente, como para quedarte a mi lado para pensar en mis sentimientos, como para llevarte contigo a toda tu familia en tu decisión. Edward, cuando se ama no se daña; cuando amas a una persona, no la destruyes; la proteges y tu no me protegiste, me destruiste. No te odio, de verdad. Simplemente no te puedo perdonar, ni a ti ni a ellos. – dijo señalando a mi familia. – La única que se merece mi agradecimiento es Rosalie, ella nunca me engañó, no me demostró amor y siempre me dijo la verdad, los demás, los demás me destrozaron con su partida.

– No los culpes a ellos, Bella. – le dije. No podía soportar los sollozos de Esme, Alice, hasta Emmett estaba a punto de sollozar también. – Ellos sólo hicieron los que yo les pedí, les obligué a marcharse. – le dije, ella me miró con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos y me dijo:

– ¿Qué? ¿Son bebés? ¿Que no tienen decisión propia? ¡Tú no obligaste a nadie! – chilló. – Ellos hicieron lo que tú querías porque quisieron, pero bueno eso no es el punto. El punto está en que todos y cada unos de vosotros se fueron cuando alguien se va sin luchar por la persona que supuestamente quiere es que no la quería lo suficiente. Jacob estuvo siempre conmigo como humana y como vampiro aunque fuese su enemiga por naturaleza, él siempre estuvo ahí. ¿Por qué? Porque él si me quería. No os odio ni os desprecio, simplemente no confió en vosotros. El daño ya está hecho y tardará en sanar. Te estuve esperando por años, Edward. ¡Te busqué por años! Porque te amaba y te amo. Y cuando te encuentro, te encuentro con ella. – Damián hizo una mueca de dolor igual o mayor que la mía, Anita bajó la cabeza y mi familia se miró los zapatos.

– Pero, Bella… – intenté decir.

– No, no, sigas con eso que era una ilusión, no me vengas con que tú pensabas que yo era feliz. Lo hiciste, maldita sea. – dijo exasperada. – Te entregaste a otra persona supuestamente amándome a mí. Deja que me ría. Yo no he podido consentir ni siquiera besar a otra persona.

– Doy fe de eso. – contestó Damon. Yo lo miré con cara de odio, él me sonrió y entonces fue Bella la que habló.

– Ya me he cansado de sufrir, Edward. Ya te encontré, te dije que tenías hijos. Ahora quédate con tus hijos. Sé que ellos te aman, son buenos chicos. Aprovecha el tiempo con ellos, yo necesito tiempo para mí. – Con esto se abrazó a Damon y salieron del jardín a velocidad vampírica.

– Bella… – susurré. Mi madre vino y me abrazó:

– Dale tiempo, hijo. Ella te ama. – me besó la frente y se puso junto a Carlisle.

– Papá. – me llamó Neizan. – Ya sé que es duro lo que te voy a decir, pero es la verdad. El tío Damon está interesado en ella desde que la conoció, siempre la miró de manera especial. Ella lo quiere muchísimo, no como una pareja, pero lo quiere. Mi tío es muy insistente y muy buen vampiro. Siempre estuvo por ella para lo bueno y lo malo y doy fe de lo que dijo; él te hubiese matado si no hubiese sido por ella, ella nos prohibió a todos que te pusiéramos un solo dedo encima. – Me dijo mi hijo con culpa en sus ojos. Por lo que leí en su mente se arrepentía de haber querido matarme, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por quererme por el daño que le había causado a su madre y ahora me daba cuenta que el daño hecho por mis decisiones era mucho. Fui hacia Alice y le pregunté:

– ¿Qué ves? – Ella me miró con pena y me mostró su visión.

Vi a una Bella muy cambiada, una Bella que ya hablaba a mi familia, no como antes pero si sin resentimiento.

– Ella necesita tiempo. – me dijo mi hermana con un suspiro.

– Si, hermano. Ella tiene razón. Aunque nosotros creímos que lo hicimos por su bien, le causamos muchísimo daño. – me dijo mi hermano Emmett con cara de pena. – Si lo que necesitaba era tiempo, yo se lo daría y haría lo que fuera por recuperarla.

_**Damon:**_

Bella, esa vampira. En todos los siglos que llevo como vampiro nadie me interesó como ella. Es amable, cariñosa, dulce, inteligente y muy fuerte, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Había sufrido mucho y sufría por culpa de él. Hoy lo tenía delante y le tenía que estar agradecido porque por él, ella tomaríaa la decisión que llevaba años esperando desde el día que la conocí, supe que ella era la indicada, que ella era para mí. Ella sólo quería tiempo para empezar de nuevo y yo se lo daría. Ella sólo quería ser feliz y yo me moría por hacerla feliz. Conseguiría que se olvidara de ese amor que la mató por años, así me costara la misma vida…

_**Bella:**_

"Bella, llevamos ya tres años en España. Tus hijos han venido a verte siempre y yo soy testigo de lo que te duelen sus despedidas, pero ellos tienen una obligación y por mucho que me pese, su padre no tiene intención de marcharse a ningún sitio. Es hora de que tu les des la noticia de que regresas. Espera, que regreses para casarse…" Esas fueron las palabras de Damon y la verdad es que ya era hora, pero era difícil. Aquí con Damon estaba tranquila, la paz que me trasmitía era mejor que la de Jasper. Llevaba exactamente dos años y medio sin sentir ese gran agujero en mi pecho que una vez me fui de Volterra se hizo más grande…

_Recuerdo…_

– Bella. – me dijo Damon. – No puedes continuar así, cielo. Llevas dos meses sin salir de este cuarto. No sales a cazar, no te levantas de esa cama, si tanto lo amas ve y lucha por él. Yo estuve en su mente, sé que te ama más que a su vida, aunque me cueste reconocerlo y me duela, ese maldito te ama. – me dijo casi gritando.

– No puedo, Damon. Es tanto el daño, no lo puedo olvidar. Lo vi y le vi entregándose a ella y yo no vi a Damián como me dijeron que ella lo convertía, yo le a Edward. No me saco esa imagen de la cabeza, no puedo volver no puedo verle. Sé que me ama pero no puedo estar con él, me dejo por cobarde, por creer que era lo mejor para mi, él creía que así salvaba mi alma. Vampiro gilipollas ¡Mi alma la tenía él desde que lo vi entrar por aquella cafetería! ¿Nunca acabara el dolor? ¿No lo podré olvidar nunca? ¡Sólo quiero que deje de doler!

– Sabes que hay una manera. – me dijo él.

– Ya lo sé, Damon, pero no creo que sea justo para ti, no te mereces eso.

– Bella, yo sé que podrás estar bien así. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás el tiempo haga que me ames. Soy un buen partido, ¿sabes?

– Lo sé, eres una gran persona, pero no lo creo justo.

– Tú sólo bebe mi sangre, Bella. Te convertirá en lo que yo soy y te dará la paz del ángel que corre dentro de mí. Pero se supone que se la tienes que dar a la que sea tu pareja Damon y yo no sé si podré…

– No, Bella. Se supone que se la tengo que dar a las personas que amo, y a ti, ya lo sabes, lo hago desde hace mucho.

– No sé. Es algo difícil.

– Te hará perdonar, ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Te hará ponerte en lugar de las personas, Bella. Quizás así algún día puedas perdonarlo, olvidar. Llevarás la sangre de Cristo en tus venas, Bella. Podrás sanar tu agujero…

– Déjame pensarlo, ¿vale?

– Creo que ya estuvo bueno de sobrar, mereces ser feliz, mi princesa de la oscuridad. – Me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Dos días estuve pensado en su proposición, estaba tan dañada que creía que nada ni nadie podría sanarme.

El ritual de Damon no era difícil, sólo se trataba de darme su sangre y él beber de la mía y pasaría a ser como él. Me convertiría en un vampiro nacido, no convertido. Según Damon así mi dolor desaparecería. ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? Él se merecía que lo amara. ¿Pero podría olvidar a Edward?...

* * *

Bueno chicas/os, aquí está el epílogo. Más o menos lo de la secuela tomará su tiempo, prometo que en julio me pongo. Habrán nuevos personajes y otros dejarán de ser tan interesantes. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja….

¿Podrá Bella perdonar a Edward? ¿Damon conseguirá que Bella se enamore de él? Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji... ¡Qué mala soy! Sólo yo sé lo que pasará y espero no decepcionaros…

Esta es una nueva portada que me regaló ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7. Por cierto, pásense por su perfil, tiene historias bastantes interesantes. De veras, mil gracias por el detalle; me encantó.

http: // 2 . bp . blogspot . com / _ZjcOtqdML3o / S-8l5CDoNhI / AAAAAAAAACI / 4QeJEpyroMk / s1600 / con+cari%C3%B1o+para+paky . jpg

(Nota de Beta XD: tuve q ponerle los espacios para q se subiera, sáquesenlos nomás y entren!)

Si se pasan por mi perfil, verán que está el trailer y otra portada que me hicieron.

vampiriita-lOqa roscados cullen sakuramayen-Cullen ZAVACULLEN Brenda Liz btvs22 Tast Cullen Lau alecza vero cullen Mel-tts-VS-HP FanHistoria astridnatica ahtziry-hp-t

dark warrior 1000, hola, de verdad que no me molestó tu comentario, es más, te lo agradezco muchísimo y me encantó que me dieras tu opinión. Siempre está bien recibir consejo y lo aceptaré y en un futuro espero contar con ellos. De veras, mil gracias, un saludo y gracias de nuevo.

wilight-host-7 Aiiram DeMorcef eviita cullen roscidius cullen Cris as Bella Cullen danny ardila Mel-tts-VS-HP .cullen.b JaliceJalice liDanika20 l danielle vulturi alesZiiCullen lizzycullenswan yesyCS Candelaria Bells maria araya

Seguramente me olvidé de alguien, ya saben que soy la madre del despiste, pero ustedes saben que las quiero. Espero que nos leamos pronto, yo, mientras tanto, os comento en sus historias.


End file.
